Learning To Love
by xjustshakeitx
Summary: REWRITTEN : Lily goes to Hogwarts and mostly everyone hates her including the Marauders. What happens when Lily's friends from Beauxbaton come to Hogwarts...Not your typical story
1. Lily

**Here it goes**

FLASHBACK

"Bye daddy", said Lily Evans as she gave her father a hug before heading for the train.

"Take care sweetie", said Tyler Evans letting go of her daughter. "I'll see you for Christmas Break"

"Ok. Just promise me your going to pick me up kay?" said Lily

"I promise"

"Bye daddy"

"Good bye sweetie"

END OF FLASHBACK Lillian Christine Evans walked out of the train and was looking around to see if she could see her father. He usually doesn't come to pick her up because he just sends a chauffeur to come and get her but this time Lily wanted her dad to come. She saw him and ran towards and to give him a hug.

"Daddy!" said Lily "You did come"

"Of course I did sweetie", he said, "How was school?"

"Okay, I guess, it could be better though," Lily said as she let go of her dad. She look at her dad and saw it was only him.

Tyler Evans was a tall handsome 5'11 ft man. He had dark black hair and bright piercing bright eyes that Lily had inherited. It was still a surprise that he hadn't yet remarried.

"Where's Petunia?" asked Lily

"I'm sorry but you how-"

"Yea I know how she is, I shouldn't have even asked"

Lily's father sighed. "Come on" he said helping her with her trunk.  
Petunia and Lily used to be inseparable. They were always together and close ever since their mother had died. They would tell each other everything, they even shared rooms until Lily received her Hogwarts letter. FLASHBACK

"Hey! Petunia", said excited 11-year-old Lily. "Look look I got this letter see? Its says I'm a witch" and show the letter to her sister. Petunia snatched the letter and read it and turn to Lily and gave her a look repulsive and disgusted look on her face.

Lily remembered the first horrifying words that came out.

"I always thought you were FREAK. YOU WERE PROBABLY THE REASON WHY MOM'S GONE. I HATE YOU

"P-P-Petuina you don't mean-"

"Of course I do, I HATE YOU." "Petunia no you don't-"

"NO I HATE YOU", said Petunia and slammed Lily's bedroom door.

From that day on Petunia had moved out of Lily's room, but most importantly they lost there friendship.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lily shook the thought out of her head and went into her car.

"Awww home sweet home, finally, said Lily as she and her dad went to her house if you could call it a house it was more like a mansion than a house. She looked around and saw everything was still the same.

"Lily", said a soft voice from behind.

Lily turned around and saw Alicia, her nana since she was five.

"Nana", said Lily and gave her a hug

"Oh Lily sweetie, its so nice to see you", said Alicia as she let go of Lily

Alicia had/has been Lily and Petunia Nana ever since her mother passed away. She had light brown hair with bits of gray in it and warm brown eyes that always lit up.

"Lily" said Tyler. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to the office."

But dad you said you were going to take me out remember?", said Lily turning around looking at him.

"Yes but I just got a call saying I have to go"

"Ok I guess if you must", said Lily sadly

Lily's father give her a kiss on her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too daddy, said Lily looking gloomy.

"Bye" he said and left.

Lily groan. "Nana why does he always have to do that to me why?"

"Lily dear well you know your father, he's the owner there and they need him often "

"I know but still…", said Lily sighing going up stairs to her room leaving Alicia alone.

'Great!' thought Lily opening the door to her room. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Lily threw herself on her bed, she looked at the picture frames that were standing up on her nightstand. She got the frame that had of her and her mother, Cecilia in it. Her mother was a gorgeous women with shiny, auburn hair and pretty blue eyes. In the picture, her mother was holding five-year-old Lily and was hugging and smiling Lily. Lily was holding her mothers fingers and smiling along with her mother.

Lily sighed and put the frame back. She really did miss her mom. If only…

Lily turned away but then looked back. There was another picture frame that caught her eye. It was a picture of her and her friends. They were in a wizarding debutante meeting (which Lily hated going by the way) One girl was sitting next to Lily and the other two girl were standing up behind Lily and the girl sitting next to Lily.

The girl next to Lily was Corbin Nicole Harris, one of Lily's best friends. She's was a very pretty girl with dark, curly chocolate brown hair that was just passed her shoulders and big, bright, gorgeous green eyes that made her stand out. She was a curvy 5'5' and has a crazy personality. Lily loved this girl, she had no lack of high self-esteem She's usually a friendly person but if you did annoy her or bug her she will be bit mean. She isn't afraid to speak her mind out or tell you what she really thinks of you.

The girl standing behind Lily was Valerie Isabelle Faore, another of Lily's best friends. Valerie or Val had dazzling, strawberry blonde hair that reached her mid- back and had curls at the end points. She had beautiful, dark, blue eyes that could remind anyone of the ocean sea. She reached 5'5' like Corbin, and almost have the same personality. The difference is that Val is hella lot conceited and snobbier than Corbin is and Val knew that, while Corbin TRIES with a capital T to be friendly. Val is VERY honest and like Corbin isn't afraid to speak her mind either. Lily had always wondered how the hell she and Val became such good friends.

The last girl that was standing behind Corbin is Hazel Leveska. Hazel name was pretty obvious when you saw her. She had stunning, honey, hazel eyes with black curly hair that reached at her shoulders. She was a 5'2 and the shortest of the four of them. Now Hazel, had a complete different personality than Corbin, Val, or Lily. Hazel was usually a very calm and peaceful person. She always tired to look at the positive sides of a bad situation. This was probably why Lily loved her so much.

'It's a shame they go to Beauxbatons', thought Lily getting up from her bed and heading towards her desk. 'But I can still write to them can't I?'

Lily got out a piece of parchment and started writing…

_Hey Corbin!_

_How are you? How's school? I just got back and was wondering if you, Val and Hazel were doing anything so we could see if we could hang out.  
I'm really looking forward to seeing you all again. Write back ASAP_

_Love Lily._

Lily got the parchment and rolled it up . She turned around and walked up near her window where her owl, Coco, was sitting inside her cage.

"Hey Coco", said Lily as she opened the cage door. "I need you to give this to Corbin okay?

Her owl gave a small 'hoot' and waited for Lily to open her window. A few minutes later she flew off.

Lily lay back down on her bed. All she could do now is wait for her friend to respond back.

**A/N So here it goes. I've rewritten it b/c I really didn't like the beginning so here it goes. I hope you like it Review please**


	2. Transferring

**Don't own anything**

Lily Evans sat in a chair near her pool in her back year. She look down and saw her reflection. She wasn't ugly, in fact she was gorgeous. She had beautiful silky dark red hair that reached three inches below her shoulders and stunning bright almond-shaped green eyes.

Lily sighed feeling quite disappointed. It had been a two weeks since she had written to Corbin and still no response. "Why hasn't she responded" thought Lily. "Is she mad at me?", she thought said .She was about to stand up to pack her stuff since tomorrow she was heading back to school, when someone pushed her back to her seat and covered her eyes.

"AHHHH", screamed Lily trying to pull the person's hand away from her face.

"Guess who?" said a very giggly familiar voice.

"CORBIN" yelled Lily turning towards her and giving her a hug.

"Lily I've missed sooooo much", said Corbin letting go of her. I'm soooo sorry I didn't responded to your letter its just that I wanted to surprise you and plus Val and Hazel came too." Both Lily and Corbin turned around to find Valerie and Hazel standing in front of them, both beaming .

"Hazel! Val!" said Lily running towards to hug them with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Wow Lily I didn't know you cared so much", said Valerie grinning at her.

"Lily" said Hazel. "Its great to see you again. We've missed you"

"I know", said Lily. "I've missed you guys too"

"So how have you been Lily." asked Val

"I've been ok things could better" said Lily as they walked back to her house. "And you?"

Hazel coughed really loudly and both Corbin and Val had a sheepishly look on their face and Corbin finally said "Okay I guess."

Hazel snorted "They got expelled from Beauxbatons"  
"What!?!" said Lily half laughing- half looking at them amusingly

"Yea", said Corbin looking at the floor

"But were transferring to Hogwarts", said Val with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Stop lying", said Lily looking at all of them.

"We're not lying", said Hazel in a very sincere voice. "We can either go to Hogwarts, Durmstrang or to a private school

"So your leaving too" said Lily looking at them almost not believing them and wondering if this was a dream.

"Well yea I withdrew", said Hazel. "I mean, there no point staying there if both Val and Corbin are gone"

"Wow… wait what did you do that was so bad that you got kicked out" asked Lily looking at Corbin and Val as they walked into the living room sitting on the sofa.

"That doesn't matter", said Corbin. "What matters-

"What did you do" Lily asked again.

"We just pulled a little prank on the teachers", said Val grinning

"And snuck into the classrooms before class and filled it with tarantulas And you got that one guy what was his name- Matthew Deion and tied him up and trapped him in one of the stalls And ", said Hazel

"Okay Okay, I know you don't have to rub it in", said Val

"I'm surprised that we didn't get expelled earlier", said Corbin titling her head and thinking. "I mean come one we would get detention at least three times a week"  
" I know", said Val smirking "The good times"

"So how is it over there?", ask Hazel

"Very boring" said Lily looking uninteresting

"Why?", ask Hazel

"Because mostly everyone hates me" said Lily simply

"What? Why?" asked Corbin

"Because of the Marauders " said Lily

"The who?" asked Val

"Looooong story", said Lily

"So", said Corbin. "Its not like we're going anywhere so might as well tell us"

"I guess I should tell you seeing that your going there" said Lily. " Ok umm… its sorta hard to explain.

"Ummm take you time?", said Hazel.

"O.k. theres this guy there named James Potter and we HATE EACH OTHER, said Lily.

"Ummm Why?", ask Val.

"Because he thinks that he and his stupid friends owns the damn school and expects very one to bow down to him and worship his selfish annoying arse. Him and Sirius Black think that their women's God gift to earth. HA I can't believe girls actually throw themselves on them its disgusting really"

"Whoa talk about conceited", said Val

"Speak for you self", said Corbin smirking at her

"Why does he hate you though?", asked Hazel

"Oh because he can't stand the fact that I'm the only person in Hogwarts that doesn't worship him and his friends, and that insults him, and the only person who isn't afraid of them, and won't stand there crap"

"How many are there?", ask Val. "I mean his friends how many are there?"

"There's three **(I'm leaving Peter out because I hate him)** James Potter the "ring leader", Sirius Black, Potter's little side kick, and Remus Lupin, he's the most sensible from the three of them. They called themselves the "Marauders" HA." "Well.. Wait. There's four of them if you count that other jerk, what his name oh yea Sebastian Smith but apparently he's the unofficial 'Marauder'.

"So basically that's why everyone hates you?" asked Corbin. "Because they run the school and who ever hates them are hated"

"Yea them and the girls in my year"

"Who?" ask Hazel

"Urgh" said Lily "When you guys go there I want you to watch out for these bitches"

"There names are Marissa Adams, Lauren Williams, Shannon Rosemont, and Courtney Stone." "There- I just- urh you won't stand them believe me you won't"

"What did they do", Corbin smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me, said Lily angrily

"Because its sorta funny- I mean not the whole everyone hating you but you know that people over there worship people and it just seems don't know funny?

"You won't think its funny when your there, " said Lily warningly

"So what did you do to them again". asked Val

"Oh I don't' know. I think it's the same reason why everyone else hates me" said Lily "Two of those girls are dating the Marauders maybe that's why."

Everyone stood quite.

"Hazel you've been awfully quite", said Lily

"Oh I was just thinking" said Hazel

"Anyways…", said Lily "Do you have your books and uniforms?"

"Yep which by the way Lily those uniforms you wear are the hideous things ever", said Val

"Yea…..". said Lily". "I don't like them either so…."

"Really now" , said Corbin smiling at her. "So when do we have to go back?"

"Umm whats today" Lily asked.

"Thursday January 4", replied Hazel

"Oh" said Lily. "Then tomorrow"

"I thought so", said Hazel

"Yea…..", said Lily "So I think we should start packing" said Lily "Where are all your stuff?"

"Oh there at the Hotel" said Corbin

"Hotel?" said Lily

"Yea we don't live in London", Val said

It was the truth. Lily had forgotten that they all didn't lived near each other. Val was French and lived over in France. Corbin lived in Italy (she part Italian) and Hazel lived in Germany (and was part German but I'll get to that later on in the story) but they all had attended Beauxbaton.

"Oh yea…" said Lily. "Why don't you just come and spent the night here and we'll leave tomorrow together, there many guest rooms you guys can stay in"

"Awww thanks Lils you're the best", said Corbin. "Come on lets get our stuff"

"Wait" said Lily. "Who brought you here?"

"Oh well Hazel and I got here on plane and daddy hired this one guy to drives us around while we were here and Val dad hired someone to transport her to the Hotel and well my driver brought us, said Corbin

"We'll be back, said Hazel . "We'll be gone for about 30 minutes to an hour"

"Ok" said Lily hugging them.

"Well see you." said Val.

"Bye ", said Lily as she escorted them out the front door. She saw them leave and went back inside.

**A/N I hope you like it**

**review please **


	3. On the way to Hogwarts

**I dont' own anything...**

**I would like to thank NoirEtoileDemeureCache, Truth in the moon, and BrazilianPrincess for reveiwing. And BrazilianPrincess, yea something like that**

"Hey Corbin wake up we have to catch the train!, said Lily hitting Corbin with her pillow and pulling her covers off.

"NO!" , said Corbin pulling covers on her.

"Well no one told you to go to sleep late last night, said Hazel walking into Corbin's guest room.

"Did you wake up Val?", asked Lily as she was shaking Corbin.

"Yea, but be careful she not a morning person", said Hazel warningly and saw Corbin not getting up. "Having trouble?"

"Yes", Lily said looking at Corbin. "Come on we're gonna be late."

"Fine", Corbin said angrily going into her restroom and slamming the door.

Val walked into the room fully dress with a grumpy look on her face.

"Someone's finally up ", said Lily giggling

"Shut up", said Val sulkily.

"Well go eat breakfast we're leaving soon", said Lily

"What about you?", asked Hazel.

"I already ate" said Lily. "I tired waking you guys up so we could eat together but you wouldn't get up"

"Yea…"

"Look its almost time to go", said Lily looking at her watch. "We have like 35 minutes and I have to go talk to my dad. I'll meet you in 15 mins. Okay?"

"Okay"

Lily walked down stairs and saw Petunia sitting down on one of the sofas talking to someone on the phone.

"Aww well if it isn't the little freak" said Petunia as she hung up and put the phone down.

"Look I don't have time for you, why don't you go bug someone else like that big whale that you call your boyfriend", said Lily giving Petunia a dirty look.  
"Well at least I have a boyfriend" snapped Petunia

"Yea, well sweetie I rather not have a boyfriend then to go out with that thing that you call your boyfriend"

"Why you -"

"Lily, Petunia I hope you two aren't fighting" said Tyler Evans as in enter the living room holding his daily newspaper.

"No daddy what would give you that idea", said Petunia giving him a fake smile and hugging Lily with one arm.

"Good", he said turning around. "Lily could you come with me I have to talk to you."

As soon as Tyler had turned around Petunia immediately took her arm off Lily as though she had been electrified

"Okay daddy", said Lily before giving Petunia once more cruel glare and followed her father into his office.

"So what's up", said Lily as she closed the door.

Tyler sat down on her chair and looked up at sadly.

"Your still coming right", said Lily looking into his sad emerald eyes. "I mean, with us right"

"This is why I wanted to talk to you, you see I have to -"

"I CAN'T believe this" said turning around not facing her father.

"Lily I'm-"

"Yea, okay, whatever"

"Look sweetie I'm really sorry"

Lily looked at her father. "You never have time for me but I guess I should be used to it by now", she said sadly heading for the door.

"That's not true-"

"YES IT IS DAD", Lily yelled angrily turning around to face her dad again. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME"

"Sweetie calm down"

"YOU want ME to CLAM DOWN?" said Lily frantically.

"I'm sorry Lily I really am" said Tyler as he put his hands on his head. He knew how mad Lily could get and wished that she would just calm down.

"I know that you are dad", said Lily more gentler voice. "But you have no idea how bad I feel when your not there when I need you. When I was 10, I lost mom and almost lost you on the same day. And I would THINK that since you almost died that you would spend more time with me, but I guess not"

Tyler Evans stood there for once, unable to say anything his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, I'm just six-teen you still have time to get to know me", said Lily breaking the silence and turning towards the door.

"Wait -aren't you going to say good bye?", he said opening his arms out to give her a hug.

Lily reluctantly walked towards him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye daddy, I'll see you in the summer" she mumbled and left.

He notice that she didn't make eye contact when they were saying goodbye. 'What am I going to do with her' he thought.

"So okay.", said Corbin looking at the barrier, "We're going to have to run into that barrier to get to the train?"

"Yes", said Lily

"Won't we like crash" said Val looking at her crazy.

"No"

"Are you sure?" asked Corbin

"Yes now run into the damn barrier", said Lily losing her patience.

"Okay, Okay don't need to get all snappy", said Corbin. "Come on Val run with me."

"No what if we crash". said Val

"oh my-", said Lily

"But if you come with I wont' look like a complete idiot", said Corbin

"JUST GO", yelled Hazel

"FINE", said Corbin and Val and ran to the barrier. A few seconds later they were both gone.

"Wow", said Lily. "I always thought that you were patience"

"Yea well not today", said Hazel grinning her a sheepish grin. "Come on"

Both Lily and Hazel ran and a few seconds later they were in the wizarding world and had rejoined Corbin and Val.

"So this is it huh?" said Corbin as she looked around.

"Yea and what the hell is that smell", said Val as she scrunched up her nose.

"It's the fumes of the train", said Lily. "Come on lets go find a compartment"

They walked into the train which was completely crowded.

"Ok Lily so which one should we get" asked Val turning around "Lily?"

"Val?" said Corbin walking next to her.

"Yea, where's Lily and Hazel"

"Don't know"

"Damn, now what" said Val looked around the train to see it they could spot Lily and Hazel.

"Okay", said Corbin. "We could stand here and wait until it gets less crowded then go into every compartment and try to look for Lily and Hazel"

"Corbin that's the most insane thing I've ever heard of" said Val "It'll take forever to look for them in every compartment"

"You got a better idea"?

"Well we could-"

"Why hello there", said a soothing, sexy voice from behind.

Corbin and Val turned around to find themselves face-to-face with Sirius Black and Sebastian Smith.

"And you are….?!?!?" said Corbin raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is Sebastian Smith", said Sirius. "And who might you lovely ladies be?

Sirius Black stood 6 ft with handsomely black, shaggy hair that cover his misty gray silver eyes. He was muscular and had the sexy "bad boy" look. His charmingly great smile could make any girl weak in her knees. (except for Lily of course) Sebastian Smith was also an attractive guy but wasn't as appealing as Sirius. He stood muscular 5'11 and had dark, spiky, black hair . He had ocean blue eyes that were staring directly at Valerie, which she ignored. There was no doubt in Corbin and Val's mind that both of these guys were players.

'Where have I heard those names' thought Corbin ' Of course these are the jerks Lily was talking about'

Both Val and Corbin looked at each other, with the same expression on there face.

"I'm sorry but we have to go", said Val in a really rude voice as she and Corbin turned around.

"Leaving so early", asked Sebastian as he looked at Val closely admiring how pretty she was. "Don't you want to stay and chat"

"No not really", snapped Corbin. " We don't feel like wasting our time"

"Whoa, aggressive aren't you", said Sirius winking at her as he moved closer to her. "Don't worry ladies you won't be wasting your time"

"I think we would", Val retorted. "Come on" she said to Corbin pulling her so she wouldn't be close to Sirius.

Both Sirius and Sebastian stared at them until they got lost in the crowd.

"They must be new", said Sebastian,

"Yea, I mean they didn't' know who we was, come on", said Sirius

"That and by the way they talked", said Sebastian. "They had a French accent in their voice."

"French huh?" said Sirius rising an eyebrow up. "They were both pretty damn good-looking"

"Especially the blonde one ", said Sebastian still staring at the spot were Val was standing.

"I like the curvy brunette", said Sirius trying to see if he could still spot her. "She's a feisty one"

"Didn't know you liked them aggressive", said Sebastian smirking at him.

"The blonde didn't' seem too friendly either", said Sirius grinning at him. " But don't worry they'll soon find out who I am."

Both Sirius and Sebastian turned away and walked off to meet James and Remus.

Where the hell were you?", asked Corbin angrily as she and Val walked into the compartment which took them forever to find.  
"Where were you?", said Lily "Well we turned around and when we looked back you were gone", said Val looking very annoyed, sitting down next to Hazel.

"Well you found us", said Hazel grinning at both Corbin and Val.

"Anyways, so what happens when we get to Hogwarts." asked Val as she was calming down after there encounter with Sirius and Sebastian.

"Not really," said Lily. "Well you might- you are going to be sorted in houses"

"Come again?"

"Okay…."

Meanwhile

"Too bad they didn't seem to like us", said Sebastian, he and Sirius's the walked down the train.

"I still don't' know why they didn't like us", said Sirius spacing out.

"Hey look there they are"

"Those hott French girls?" asked Sirius looking around desperately trying to see if he could spot them.

"No, James and Remus", said Sebastian as James and Remus approached them.

"What did you say about hot French girls," asked James as he notice Sirius irritated look on his face.

"I thought you were those girls", said Sirius looking disappointed "You didn't' see them did you?"

"Sirius what are you talking about" asked Remus raising an eyebrow up as they walked in into a empty compartment.

"There were these girls and they looked like transfers- anyway how was break" asked Sebastian dropping the subject as they all sat down

"It was ok." said James plopping his feet on the empty seat as the compartment door opened. It was Lauren Williams and Marissa Adams, James current girlfriend (Marissa). Lauren a very pretty girl and was 5'4 with stunning curly/wavy blonde hair that reach alittle bit below her shoulder and dark hazel eyes (unlike Hazel's) Marissa on the other hand was 5'5 with shiny, chocolate, brown straight hair that reached about 3 inches below her shoulders and had dark aqua blues eyes.

"Hey, babe," said Marissa to James sitting on his lap giving him a long hungry kiss.

"Hey maybe we should go", Sebastian whispered to Sirius, Remus and Lauren.

"Yea I wanna those French girls", said Sirius

"What girls", said Remus and Lauren at the same time looking frustrated.

Lauren had always like Sebastian ever since her 4th year but nothing ever has happen between them- well that's wasn't completely true.

"Oh nothing", said Sebastian trying to avoid the subject. "This girl Sirius likes". He walked away with Remus and Sirius as they had enter a new compartment.

'Oh really', thought Lauren angrily as she walked off looking for her friend Courtney and Shannon."Wow", said Hazel as her Lily, Val, and Corbin walked inside Hogwarts. "Its really pretty in here"

"Yea I guess", said Lily

"Miss Faore (Val), Miss Harris (Corbin), Miss Leveska (Hazel)", said a voice from behind that Lily knew too well.

It was Professor McGonagall. "Please follow me we have to sort you into you house"

"Bye Lils" said Corbin. "Wish us luck"  
"Yea", said Val as she hugged Lily.

"Bye"

The three of them left leaving Lily all alone.

'I hope at least one of them gets sorted into Gryffindor' thought Lily as she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Oh well if it isn't loser Evans", said Marissa Adams with her friend Lauren Williams right behind her.

"Don't you have something else to do Adams", snapped Lily giving them a filthy look

"Well-

"Everyone settle down", said Professor Dumbledore and motioned everyone to sit down and be quite. "As you might know, we have three wonderful ladies that transfer here from Beauxbatons and here they are.

Corbin, Hazel and Val walked in the hall with Professor McGonagall right beside them.

"There they are", whispered Sirius to Sebastian

Sebastian nodded his head. 'I figured ', he thought

Faore, Valerie, said Professor McGonagall

Val walked up and sat on the stool as they placed the hat on top of her. A few seconds later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

' Valerie. That's her name then', thought Sebastian as he was clapping along with the rest of the Gryffindor's and watch Val sit next to Lily and saw them hugging each other. 'Wait Evans knows Val ?'

"OH MY GOODNESS", said Lily as she hugged Val.

"Yea I know", said Val equally excited. "Look Corbin"

They looked up and sure enough Professor McGonagall was about to call Corbin.

"Harris, Corbin", said Professor McGonagall

Sirius looked up. 'Wow she even more prettier than before' he thought and watched her sit down

"GRYFFINDOR", shouted the hat once again.

Corbin went to sit down with Lily and Val.

"Yes! You too", said Lily as she hugged her. "I'm glad you were placed in here"

"I know", said Corbin smiling

"And last of all Leveska, Hazel", said Professor McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW", shouted the hat.

Hazel walked over to the Ravenclaw table and was greeted by a bunch of people.  
-So your new-  
-What's it like over there?-

An hour later "Stupid Hazel", said Corbin as they walked over to the Gryffindor tower. "Why did she had smart"  
"Don't blame Hazel", said Lily as they walked into the dormitory. "The hat chose her to be in there"

"Yea but still", said Corbin. "So this is the dormitory"

"Yea", said Lily. "Remember those girls that I told you about?"

"Yea"

"Well two of them sleep her", said Lily bitterly. "When there not fucking around"  
"Joy", said Val sarcastically. "Where gonna have to put up with the bitches then?"

"Just two of the four so not so bad", said Lily as she went over to her bed as the girls dormitory opened again.

It was Marissa and Lauren walked in with a very haughty look on there faces.

"Hey Lily so when do we get our schedules", asked Corbin

"Sweetie", said Marissa as she walked up to Corbin. "If you and your friend have enough sense then you wouldn't want to go and hang out with Loser Evans over there"

"Excuse me", asked Val in a very offended voice.

"I'm in the room Adams, if your gonna talk about me at lease tell me when I'm not around or in my face", said Lily

"Yea, you could hang out with us and -" said Lauren as she ignore Lily, but Corbin cut her off

"And what makes you think I would want to hang out with bitches like you", retorted Corbin as she flipped her hair back.

"Clearly you don't understand", said Marissa

"No clearly YOU don't understand", said Val taking her wand out. "I think we know who to hand out with and by the way we had already known Lily before we even came here so if I hear you talk about Lily like that again - well lets just say it won't be pleasant

"Well SORRY for trying to help-"

"Then don't' help", said Corbin as she went to go sit with Lily getting tired of talking to them. "Come on Val don't waste your time anymore"

Both Marissa and Lauren stood there unable to say anything looking like idiots.

**hope you like it Review please **


	4. Classes and a Heartbreaker?

**I dont' own anything **

**I would like to thanx truth on the moon, kittens0020, SuGaRLiLy, BrazilianPrincess and NoirEtoileDemeureCache for reveiwing **

"Time already?", mumbled Lily, rubbing her eyes as she got up to get ready.

"Hey", said Val as she was curling her hair.

"Your up already?!?" asked Lily surprisingly.

"Yea, you seem surprised," said Val.

"Yeah well..", said Lily looking for her uniform so she could change out of her pajamas. "I thought you weren't a morning person."

"Well Adams and Williams woke up pretty early, and they woke me up with all that damn noise they were making, so I got up."

"Humm", said Lily as she looked over at Corbin's bed. "Where's Corbin?"

"In the restroom" , said Val looking at her mirror.

"Even Corbin got up before me", Lily said amusingly, as she put on her uniform. "Its usually takes a whole herd of elephant to wake her up"

"What about Corbin?", said Corbin as she walked into the room with her pink bathrobes on and a towel rapped around her head.

"Hey", said Lily "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yea I guess", she said then muttered something to dry her hair. "So its just the three of us?"

"Adams and Williams left about the time I got up ", said Val as she turn around. "Thank Goodness too, because honestly I felt like strangling them "

"I know what you mean, try living with them for 6 and ½ years", said Lily as she walked in the bathroom.

"I don't like them at all", said Corbin as she changed into her school uniform. "They're so…. Bitch-y"

"I know", said Val getting her stuff and set it on her bed. "But I could care less. As long as they don't mess with me- Don't look at me that way Corbin you know I've change, I'm no longer The mean, vicious, revengeful Valerie Isabelle Faore.

"Pshh.", said Lily as she re-entered the room. "Yea Val, yea"

"Yea you CHANGED ", said Corbin as she emphasized the word change. "Remember what you did to MerSadies Coppell just because she bought the same turquoise, pumps that you had"

"But that was - ", said Val.

"Not that long ago", said Corbin as she gathered her stuff

"Whatever" said Val "Anyways do I look fat in this?"

Corbin rolled her eyes, Lily turned to them smiled ' Maybe not all of sixth year will be all bad' she thought.  
"Damn", yelled Lily as she, Val and Corbin were running. "We're late to class"

"Well if someone did have to redo there hair, then we wouldn't have be late, "said Val as she was referring to Corbin.

"Well you were taking FOREVER, to do your damn makeup so I might as well", Corbin shot back running and following Lily. "Where the bloody hell are we going? "

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and with the Ravenclaws so Hazel should be in there" responded Lily as she stopped. "Now stop arguing, we're here"

Lily opened the door and walk in with Corbin and Val.

"Nice you to join us", said Professor McGonagall as everyone turned there heads around.

"Well you see Professor", said Lily looking at her freshly, manicure fingernails.

"We got lost…?"

"Evans you've been here for almost 6 years and ½ so I don't think that's an excuse", said Professor McGonagall.

"Yea, Evans that's not an excuse", said James Potter smirking at her.

"Enough, now to sit down, 10 points from Gryffindor. Everyone turn your textbooks to page 522", said Professor McGonagall.

When the Professor looked away Lily gave him a rude gesture and turned away from him and sat at a empty desk.

Val followed Lily and sat next to her leaving Corbin with no where to sit. Corbin glanced Hazel, but saw that her seat was taken too, then turned back to Lily and Val which both of them gave her a small, guilty smile.

'Damn' Corbin thought 'Where do I sit'

"Professor", Corbin finally said. "Professor, Where do I sit?"

Professor McGonagall turned around to face Corbin. She looked around the room to see if she could spot an empty sit.

"Lets see….. There a seat open right next to Mr. Black" , she said pointing at Sirius

"Next to who?" asked Corbin and then looked at where Professor McGonagall was pointing and her face fell. "Him!?!??!?!?!?!" she said as she pointed to Sirius.

"Ahh Harris, it almost seems like if you didn't want to sit next to me", said Sirius smirking at her.

"Really?", said Corbin sarcastically as she grumpily sat down next to him.

"Don't worry I don't' bite", said Sirius grinning at her. "Well, not that hard"

Corbin gave him a repulsive look and rolled her eyes and thought 'This is going to be a loooong period'

Half an Hour later

"Now everyone", said Professor McGonagall. "Partner up and practice with you partner"

Sirius looked at Corbin, as she was trying to get Lily's attention. "Sorry babe", he said. "But you're my partner"

"Says who?", snapped Corbin looking at him disgustingly.

"Says the Professor", Sirius said cockily.

"Poor Corbin", said Val looking over where Corbin and Sirius were working. "She has to work with that jerk.

"Yea I know", said Lily as she swished her wand. "At least one good thing is coming out of this"

"And that is?…."

"Well you know that girl sitting next to Williams?"

Val glanced over at the table Lauren was working, and spotted a pretty girl with dirty- blonde hair and what looks to appeared to have natural strawberry blonde highlights. She had dark brown eyes, that were staring at Corbin, as though she was wishing for Corbin's death.

"So, what about her?" Val asked

"She's going out with Black, said Lily. "And she's one of the for bitches I told you about, her name is Shannon Rosemont

"Wait, then why is he flirting with Corbin?"

"That's how he is"

Val snorted.

"Yea", said Lily transfiguration book to see what she was doing wrong.

"Is the other one in here too?"

"Ummm yea", said Lily as she scanned the room. "She in Ravenclaw too but I don't see how, if both her and Rosemont are both klutzes. She's sitting in front of Potter and Adams, now that's Courtney Stone.

Val looked over and saw a pretty girl with light brown hair that reached her shoulders and had brown/hazel-ish eyes.

"Is she the one with light brown hair", asked Val forgetting all about the spell they were supposed to work on.

"Yea", said Lily. "That's Courtney Stone.

"Its good to know I guess…", said Val as she looked at both of them. "Now I can know who they are"

"O.K, why the hell is Smith looking at you", said Lily as she looked over where Sebastian was sitting.

"Because I'm sexy", said Val as she put her hands on her hair trying to pose. "I'm playing, now who?- Oh him?"

"What do you mean by "Oh him", ask Lily looking at her crazy.

"Corbin and I met him and Black on the train", said Val with a revolted look on her face.

"When did this happened", Lily throwing her wand on her table not caring about do the spell anymore.

"When we got lost on the train", said Val twirling her hair with her index finger. "They were- lets say-, enthusiastic about meeting us."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that misery", said Lily laughing.

"That's not funny", said Val looking at Sebastian, and as soon as she did he winked at her. "I mean, he's rude, conceited, bratty-"

"Is it just me", said Lily, "But are you describing yourself?"

"Shut up", said Val giggling. "But I must at admit-. Val whispered in Lily's ear. "That he's not all that bad looking".

"Oh my-", said Lily scooting away from her. "Great, now you like him."

"NO there's a major I mean MAJOR difference", said Val. "Between liking him and thinking that he's good-looking."

"Yea okay just don't fall for him too hard", said Lily. "You might get heartbroken"

"Lily", said Val. "Shut up that usually happens to the person that's going out with me"

"Ohh so you're a player", said Lily smirking "In other words a whore"

"No, No, No", said Val as she played with her wand . "I'm not like that-"

"Yeaaa you heartbreaker"

"NO", said Val "I'm not. Okay let me rephrase what I just said: sometimes the person that's going out with me fall in love but I don't"

"Okay….." said Lily spacing out. "So your scared to fall….in love?"

"No I…"

"Exactly"

"Whatever", said Val getting tired of the subject. "Enough about me, what about you? You must like someone in here"

"Ummm No", said Lily looking at Val.

"Why?" said Val looking at her curiously

"Why?", said Lily raising her eyebrow. "Because every guys in here is conceited, arrogant, annoying, stupid, or a waste of time"

"You really don't mean that-

"EVANS, FAORE ", said Professor McGonagall sharply walking towards them. "I don't see you working on you spell, if I catch you again you'll both receive detention."

"That's because the spell is too damn hard, and we don't want to", said Lily staring at Professor McGonagall walking over to another group .

Val giggled.

"Come on. Lets practice before she comes and bugs us again", said Lily as she got her wand again.

"Wait you never told me who you like"

45 minutes later 'Thank goodness we only have 5 more minutes left' thought Corbin as she look at her watch.

"So Harris do you have a boyfriend?" asked Sirius getting way to close to her than she would like.

"What's it to you", Corbin replied maliciously scooting away from him.

"I was just wondering if you didn't then I could be-"

"No thank you"

"Really because I-"

"Didn't you just hear me say No"

"Oh come on, don't play hard to get Harris"

Corbin stood up as the bell rang, trying desperately to get away from Sirius.

"Harris wait", said Sirius grabbing her arm.

Corbin turn to Sirius, trying extremely hard not punch him. "What!" , she hissed.

"Will you-"

"NO!" said Corbin yanking her arm and stocked off where Lily, Val and Hazel were walking.

"Sorry mate, better luck next time", said Sebastian walking towards Sirius.

"You saw that?" asked Sirius turning towards him blinking.

"I think everyone did Padfoot", said Remus as he and James were walking towards them. "Well at least we did"

"Come on, your our not telling me you like Evans best friend do you? "asked James, as they headed out the door.

"Prongs do you not know me?", said Sirius. "I just want to have a little fun with her, have you not seen the girl? She's hott as hell"

"What about Shannon?" asked Remus.

"What about her?"

"When will you learn", said Remus giving him a pity look.

"How do you know there best friends", asked Sebastian looking at James.

"Because Marissa was telling me something about how they're pretty good friends", said James

"She actually had a civil conversation with Evans best friends?", asked Remus

"I don't' know I wasn't there", said James

"Hey", said Marissa, as she and her posse of girls came over to James, Sirius, Remus and Sebastian.

"Hey babe", said James wrapping her arms around her. "We're still up for tonight?" he asked whispering in her ear.

Marissa just looked at him giving him a look of reassurance and with that he was satisfied.

"Sirius we have to talk", said Shannon whispering so no one else could hear.

"Yes we do", he said staying behind of the group to talk to her . "I think we should stop going out you see-"

"You like that bitch, Harris don't you?"

"No I-"

"So your just going to throw away 4 month of us", said Shannon with tears in her eyes.

"I mean if you need me I'll-"

"Whatever", said Shannon now crying, and left Sirius alone.

Sirius shrugged it off and went over with James and the rest of the group.

"So how did you guys thought of today", said Lily as Corbin, Val, Hazel and Lily were coming out of the Great Hall to outside.

"I liked both Transfiguration and Charms", said Hazel as she sat down on one of the benches near by.

"I didn't", said Corbin grimly sitting down next to Lily and Hazel. "Well I didn't like Transfiguration I had to work with Black, thanks to Lily and Val. And he had the nerve to ask me out too."

"He did", said Lily looking at her. "He's going out with Rosemont"

"And she is…..?"

"The girl that was sitting with Williams"

"I think I saw her", said Corbin. "And yea…."

"Today was okay I guess", said Val standing up. "But I'm tired so I think I'm leaving"

"I'll come with you", said Corbin. "Are you coming with?"

"I'm staying a little longer with Hazel", said Lily. "I'll meet you up in the dormitory."

"Okay then Au revoir"

"So Hazel…."

Meanwhile

"I can't believe you broke up", said Marissa lying on her bed looking at her manicured nails.  
"Yea ….", said Lauren as she was comforting Shannon.

"He dumped me for that slut Harris", said Shannon angrily standing up, and walking up and down the Girls Gryffindor dormitory.

"Who does she think she is, flirting with him"

"So" said Marissa . "What are you going to do? She's friends with Evans."

"So what if she is, I'm still going to get the bitch" Shannon yelled angrily.

"Okay Shannon, there's no need for yelling", said Lauren getting a magazine. "Where's Courtney?"

"I don't know", she answered bitterly sitting down next to Lauren thinking.

"How should-"

Suddenly the door open. Val and Corbin came in laughing about something

"I know, I know ", said Corbin giggling. "I was like-"

"That's it", said Shannon and went over where Corbin was standing." Why the hell were you messing with Sirius?"

Both Marissa and Lauren sat up and looked at there best friend go off at her archenemy.

"Excuse me?" , said Corbin rising an eyebrow up.

"Why where you flirting with him?"

"First of all", said Corbin crossing her arms. "HE was the one messing/flirting with ME. Secondly, I don't even like him, and thirdly, why the hell should you care."

"Because he's was with me until you came along," said Shannon getting closer to Corbin. At this point Marissa and Lauren both stood up and stood next to Courtney before she could doing anything to Corbin.

" Really, no wonder he asked me out today", said Corbin smirking. "But you don't have to worry because I said no, now get out of my face"

"Corbin…..", warned Val full aware of what Corbin could do once angry.

"What? Val she the one who started it", said Corbin turning around then turn back to face Shannon.

SMACK. Shannon slapped Corbin leaving her a red bright mark on her face, Corbin touch her cheek. SMACK Corbin slapped Shannon, but was held back by Val before Corbin did anything else to Shannon.

"I'm warning you", shrieked Shannon was she was being back by Lauren and Marissa. "Don't get near him"

"Sweetie please", said Corbin almost laughing. " Why would you care about someone who doesn't like you? And I don't want, care, or have to do anything with him. He's the one who wants me, so I suggested that you talk to him then."

"Why you-" said Shannon trying to escape Marissa and Lauren's grip.

"Shannon STOP!", shouted Lauren, as she and Marissa tried to lead her out of the dormitory.

As soon as the were in the common room Shannon yelled "Why didn't you let me get her?!?!?!"

"Because, imagine if a teacher came in, you would be in big trouble, your not suppose to be in our dormitory", said Lauren angrily. "And plus, you have no idea how this girl is, she's friends with Evans remember?"

"Yea, now relaxed and calm down" said Marissa. "We'll think of another way to get her. Now come on before anyone catches you up here."

The three of the left the Common Room thinking of what to do next.

**I Hope you like it **


	5. The second day

**Don't own anything…..**

"So Hazel, how you've been lately?" asked Lily as she watched some squirrels chasing each other.

Hazel sighed. "Oh Lily, you have no idea"

Lily looked at Hazel, she was staring at the lake and seemed to be thinking really hard.

"What's going on Hazel?" asked Lily curiously.

"Its just… there's a lot going on in my life", said Hazel looking a bit gloomy.

"Like what?", asked Lily. "Have you talked to Corbin and Val about it"

"No, they wouldn't understand Lily", said Hazel looking up in the sky.

"So what's going on", said Lily looking at Hazel.

"Oh Lily", said Hazel with tears in her eyes. "My parents are getting a divorce and they want me to choose who to live with….and I just left my old school and I'm going here…

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry", said Lily in a soft voice hugging Hazel as she started crying. "Your parents shouldn't have let you choose"

"I know, I know", said Hazel as tears streamed through her pretty face. "I just….don't know what to do."

"You shouldn't think about it now", said Lily trying to figure out a way to make Hazel feel happier. "Right now, focus on something else like….boys….. Yea boys"

Hazel gave a small giggled. "Focusing on boys? Like that's gonna help me."

"Well….", said Lily

"Hey Lily could I ask you something?", said Hazel trying to change the subject as she dried her face with her handkerchief.

"Okay…?"

"I hope I don't offend you or anything", said Hazel. "But, your mom… what happened.. I mean how did she…I just always.."

Lily looked at Hazel with a funny look her on face.

"Lily I'm sorry I know I should have asked, but I was always curious."

"No its okay", said Lily looking at the ground then looked at Hazel. "You want to know how she died?"

Hazel gave her a small nod.

"Okay.. I guess I should tell you", said Lily. "My therapist suggested to let things out, it'll be good for me"

"Wait", said Hazel all of a sudden. "First of all what's a therapist and second you've never talked about it? Not even to Corbin?"

"No,", said Lily in a unusually small voice. "A therapist is like a counselor"  
"Oh, ", said Hazel "Well, wow then I should feel special."

Lily chuckled. "Well my mom died… umm like about 6 years ago.. We were invited to this formal ball. And well there was some uninvited guests they were about 10-15.… I don't really remember."

"Yea", said Hazel

"Well they had broken in to take whatever they could I guess", said Lily. "And well they had weapons."

"Yea.."

"Yeah, and well they just started attacking people and well I was about to get shot by a gun, and well my mom did what any mother would have done and…pushed me.. So instead of me getting shot she did….and my dad got shot too but fortunately he got shot in the arm but my mom got shot in her stomach , said Lily with tears forming in her eyes. "She lost a lot of blood and that caused her to die….and you have no idea how much it hurts to know it was my fault…to have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Lily don't blame yourself", said Hazel giving her a hug. "It wasn't your fault.. And like you said, your mom did what any mother would have done. She would have felt the same way if she hadn't have blocked it."

"I know but", said Lily as she got the handkerchief that Hazel had offered her. "But she was too young to have died, I mean come on, she was only 33"

"I know Lily", said Hazel trying to figure out the right words ease Lily's pain. "But unfortunately it was her time to go."

"But it shouldn't have!"

"Lily your mom would have wanted you to be sad", said Hazel. "She would have wanted you to be happy person-"

"I am happy person"

"Right now your not", said Hazel. "Lily look, we have to enjoy life as much as we can because we never know what might happen."

"I know", said Lily standing up trying to drop the subject. "Its getting late come on lets go before we get in trouble"

"Okay.. Like you said think of boys Lily", said Hazel grinning

Lily gave out a small laugh.

They walked up to the main entrance and walked up the stairs and went to the Ravenclaw portrait hole first, since it was the closest.

"Bye Hazel", said Lily hugging her. "And remember try not to think about it, and don't worry you'll get used to this school"

"Okay Lils", said Hazel. "And you try not to blame yourself okay?"

Lily gave her a weak smile. "Okay Hazel, I won't now bye"

"Bye"

Lily was walking to the Gryffindor's Common Room when she spotted the Marauders walking towards her.

'Great', she thought. 'Now I have to deal with these idiots'

"Why Evans", said Sirius Black with a sneer . "Its so GREAT to see you"

"Quit the crap Black and get out of my way", said Lily trying to get past them.

"Don't you like hanging out with us Evans?", said James sarcastically. "Or do you think your better than us?"

"I don't think, I know. Now move", said Lily walking away from them.

"If you see Harris, tell her that I love her and ask her when are we gonna go out", said Sirius

"Whatever, go fuck a klutz", said Lily not even glancing back.

"Then what do you consider her?"

Lily turned around and walked up to Sirius with an furious look on her face.

"You have no idea the kind of person Corbin is Black, so don't you EVER talk about her like that" she said, in a low dangerous voice and walked off.

"Whoa talk about being defensive", said Sebastian watching her go.

"Well Sirius did just basically called her best friend a brainless klutz", said Remus. "So I think I would be mad too"

Sirius ignored the last comment. "Come on lets go to the kitchens already before we get caught. I'm hungry", he said

"So your really interested in Evan's friend aren't you?" asked James smirking at him as they walked down the stairs.

"How can I not", said Sirius. "Not to mention that's she gorgeous but she also has one hell of a body, if you look at her-"

James snorted.

"Come on James you have to admit, Evans and her friends are good-looking, said Sebastian.

James didn't say anything but knew he was right. Of course Marissa and her friends were good-looking but, he just now realize they might be the only ones….

"He's not going to say anything because apparently to him he thinks Marissa is the hottest girl in our year", said Sirius.

"Marissa is good-looking but…She's not as fun as she used", James said shrugging as he and the rest walked into the kitchen.

"Okay like I said before lets go before we get caught", said Sirius impatiently.

They all walked to the fruited portrait and into the kitchen.

Lily she walked into the common room heading to the girls dormitory and opened the door.

"Hey you guys- Oh my - Corbin why is your face so red?

"That stupid whore, Rosemont, slapped me", said Corbin angrily as she held her cheek.

"What did you do?" asked Lily as she sat down next to Corbin and Val.

"No its more like, what did Rosemont do", said Val giggling.

"Shut up", said Corbin irritably. "If you wouldn't have grabbed me I would have beaten the living day lights out of her"

"Okay, you did not just say that", said Val looking at her with a weird look on her face.

"Proves to show how mad I am", said Corbin in a annoyed voice. "Who the hell says "Beat the living days lights out of?"

"So what happened", said Lily.

"Urghh", growled Corbin. "She thinks I'm after Black"

Lily busted out laughing. "Really?", she asked.

"Yes, and she blamed me for her breakup between her and Black", said Corbin furiously as got her bag to find a small mirror.

"Oh that reminds me, I ran into Black and his stupid friends, and said that he loved you and that he wants to know when you two will go out", said Lily half-laughing, half looking livid.

Corbin looked at the mark Shannon gave her through her mirror. "Pshh. like I would go out with that womanizer. Plus I can't worry about him now I have to figure out a way to get the bitch Rosemont."

"Well he wants you and he's not giving up", said Lily. "Until you say yes"

"Whatever", said Corbin putting her mirror in back in her purse. "I need a way to get Rosemont but how? Come, Val your usually good at this kind of stuff, why are you being so quiet?"

"Huh?", said Val looking at them. "Sorry I was just thinking… Umm well actually I have one ways you could get her but you wouldn't like it.

"Okay?!?!?! I don't care," said Corbin getting impatient. "How?!?!?!?

"Go out with Black", Val said simply. "You just saw what she did right now, imagine if you went out with him."

"NO WAY!!!!!!", shouted Corbin longer sitting on her bed. "That's not going help. He'll probably just rape me and then get me pregnant. And then my parents would find out and then my dad would kill me, and would bury me in the back yard or something. And incase if all of this does happened, go to my backyard and try to find me in the ground okay? So you see my dear Valerie this plan of yours, will just get me killed.

Both Lily and Val raised an eyebrows

"What?", said Corbin.

"Corbin……you're something", said Lily shaking her head.

Corbin grinned. "That it was just one of my many random moments."

"Anyways ", said Val. "It was just a suggestion and I said you weren't going to like it. But its something I would have done."

"WE KNOW its something you would have done", said Lily giggling.

"She's going to try to pull something off too", said Val getting her magazine. "We have to see how extreme she can get. That's the only way we could get her back"

"Whatever", said Corbin. "I…. Don't feel like doing anything now… well not yet."

"Another thing about you", said Lily grinning. "Your Bi-polar"

"Nuh-Ah", said Corbin resentfully

"Yes you are", said Val. "Just a minute ago, you wanted to kill Rosemont now you don't even care"

"Yea….. well its getting late", said Corbin yawning as she changed into her pink nightgown . "And I wanted to go to sleep so goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight"

Lily went over to her wardrobe and went over to get a fresh new pair of pajamas. She went over to her bed and got dressed. After that she turned off her lamp (which by the way was the only thing giving light in the room) and laid on her back and started thinking about the chat she and Hazel had earlier.

'I still can't believe that my mother's gone', thought Lily as she looked at her ceiling. 'One day she's reading bedtimes stories to me and the next I'm watching her die'  
And with that thought on Lily's mind she fell asleep waiting for what might happened tomorrow.

Next day

"Come on", said Lily as they walked out of the Great Hall from lunch, to go to there Potions class. "You don't want to be partnered with Black do you Corbin?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay lets go", said Lily walking toward the dungeons.

"Its so creepy looking", said Val as she looked around.

"Don't worry Faore, if you're scared I could always be-", said Sebastian from behind with James, Sirius, and Remus by his side.

"Sod off Smith", said Lily in a annoyed voice as they waited outside Professor Slughorn's classroom.

"I think I was talking to Faore not you Evans", said Sebastian.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like Val DOESN'T want to talk to you", sneered Corbin as she emphasize the word 'Doesn't'."

"Evans why don't' you tell you smart-ass friend to shut up", said James irritated.

"Why don't you tell you obnoxious friends, to stop trying to sleep with my friends", said Lily getting angry.

"Why don't you-"

"I'm sorry everyone", said Professor Slughorn as he walk quickly into the classroom. "I was in a meeting with the Heads of the House and got a bit distracted."

Lily gave James a nasty glare as she, Corbin and Val walked into the classroom.

"I don't care where we sit as long as I'm not sitting next to Black", said Corbin as the walked over to the desk Lily sat down on. "So Val its your turn to sit with some other loser."

"What?? No!!!", said Val "Too bad", said Corbin as she sat next to Lily.

"No come on Corbin", cried Val.

"I'm not moving", said Corbin stubbornly.

"Urh!", groaned Val.

"Miss Faore would you kindly sit down", said Professor Slughorn. "Now everyone in your textbooks turn to page 492. Today were going to be studying and working on the Droughing Potion

Val threw him a dirty look and walked over to Remus because he was alone since James was working with Sirius and Lauren forced Sebastian to sit with her.

"Umm… Hi is this sit taken?" asked Val smiling at him.

"Oh no, you could sit here", said Remus looking mesmerized as he gaze at Val's gorgeous blue eyes. 'No wonder Sebastian likes her, she beautiful.'

"Thanks", said Val sitting next to him. "You're friends with them aren't you? she asked as she looked at James and Remus and pulling her textbook out and opening it.

"Yeah", said Remus giving her a small smile as he pulled out his book as well.

"You don't seem like the type that would hang out with them", she said giving him a curious look.

"Well…", said Remus not knowing what to tell Val.

"So what's your name?", she asked trying to break the tension between them.

"I'm Remus Lupin", said Remus.

"Well I'm Valerie Faore", said Val.

"Yea I know", said smiling at her. "Your from France right?"

"How did you know?", said Val as she prepared her caldron.

"By your accent", said Remus getting his ingredients. "I've been to France a few times and I recognize your accent. So what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"Its okay", said Val looking at him. "Its different"

"Like how?"

"I don't know..", said Val. "The atmosphere is a little calmer. Wow you're so different compared to the rest of your friends", she said looking at him and giving him a flirtatious smile.

Remus blushed and was hoping that Sebastian wasn't looking in there direction.

45 Minutes later

"Lils its been awhile since I've talked to you", said Corbin trying to read the directions for there potion.

"What are you talking about I just-"

"No I meant just me and you", said Corbin. "Like during the summer when we went to hang out.. I missed that"

"Well that's why you're here", said Lily putting her ingredients in her caldron. "We'll go to a Hogsmeade trip"

"That's, that village near from here, right?" asked Corbin waiting for her potion to turn to the right shade of light blue to add another ingredient

"Yeah"

"Hey has your damn potion turned blue yet" asked Corbin 15 minutes later.

"Yea", said Lily looking at Corbin's potion. "Corbin you didn't add the ostrich feathers"

"Damn", cursed Corbin

"Times up", said Professor Slughorn. "Everyone come and turn in a sample of your potion"

"Oh well", said Corbin not caring about the potion anymore and just got a sample to turn in.

"I'm so happy this is the last period of the day", said Lily as they both went to go turn there sample in.

They walked up to Professor Slughorn and gave them there sample.

"Excellent work Miss. Evans, Miss Harris I think you should work alittle bit better on yours"

Marissa and Lauren sniggered from behind.

"You shouldn't be laughing", snapped Lily. "Your potion is worse than hers"

Both Marissa and Lauren got quite. "Whatever Evans"

"Yea, they better leave", said Corbin as they walked back to there seats packing her stuff.

"Oh the drama", said Lily as she packed her stuff as well. "Come on", she said as the bell rang.

"Hey Val", said Lily as they met up with Val.

"Hey", said Val looking a bit more cheerful than usual.

"Yea I saw you talking to the Remus", said Lily giving her a sly smile.

"Look at Val getting all the boys", joked Corbin

Val rolled her eyes. "I was just talking, can't I just talk to a guy"

"Umm no my little heartbreaker", said Lily laughing

"Why don't you make fun of Corbin for like Black"

"WHATEVER I don't' like that prune", said Corbin

"Just keep saying that to yourself Corbin", said Lily. "And it might come true"

"Don't get me started with you", said Corbin laughing as her Lily and Val walked up the stairs to there dormitory.

**A/N I would like thank Truth in the Moon, PinkittyMeow, xXx-wEiR-Or-WhAt-xXx, Yumi Stern, NoirEtoileDemeureCache, BrazilianPrincess for your reviews I apprecate them so much**

**And I hope you like this chapter  
Please Review**


	6. Memories and Trips

**Don't own anything….**

"What? So your just not going to talk to me", asked Remus angrily as he and Sebastian were arguing in the boys dormitory. "Look I was just talking to her, It's not like I was making out with her."

"Look I actually like her okay?", said Sebastian looking at Remus with a livid look on his face.

"Whoa, Sebastian liking someone?", said James as he and Sirius were sitting down by a nearby table playing a game of chess and hearing Remus and Sebastian bickering.

"If you really like her Sebastian, then you should at least treat her with respect", said Remus irritably. "Plus I don't like her"

"Yea… sure you don't"

"Why would you want to date someone that's friends with Evans", said Sirius as he moved his pawn forward.

"It's the truth ", said Remus sitting down on his bed trying to calm down. It was the truth. Sure, Val is gorgeous but, she not the type he would normally date. "And Sirius what does her being friends with Lily have to do with anything, and thought you liked Lily's friend. And honestly James, Lily's not that bad."

"I still don't know how you can stand her", said James looking up from the chessboard to look at Remus. "She's a snobby bitch."

"Try not being a total arse towards her and maybe she won't be one towards you", snapped Remus. It was hard to believe but yes Remus was friends with Lily since he had to work with her since he was a prefect and so was she. "I'm, going to sleep. Goodnight"

"You shouldn't have overreacted", said James after a while breaking the silence.

"And you're the one talking", said Sirius looking at the chessboard.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He as looking out the window staring out in the sky.

"I wasn't joking", he finally said. "I do like her…."

"Well don't you do what Remus said and try to actually talk to her", said James as he moved his Queen to the left.

"Yea, well I think I'm going to bed ", he said as he walk over to his bed and shut his curtains so he could change.

"You've been quite today", said James as he looked up at Sirius.

"I was just… thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff", said Sirius stiffly hoping James would drop the subject. "I'm going to sleep too, we'll finish our game another time"

James nodded his head as he put the game away still thinking about what Remus said about Lily- no not Lily, Evans- and shook his head and went over to his bed as well to go to sleep.

Three weeks later.

Lily was sitting on a couch near the fire place as she and Val watched Corbin struggle with her charms essay.

"So neither of you are going to help do this", said Corbin despairingly as she threw her quill on the table she was working on. "Come on Lily I thought you were a perfect you're suppose to help me."

"A prefect.", said Lily. "And I still don't know how I got this stupid thing… For what class is it?"

"Charms", said Corbin looking at her hopefully.

"I could help you then", said Lily going over sitting next to her on the floor. "It's the one subject I'm actually good at."

All of a sudden Val started laughing.

"I think she finally lost it", said Corbin in a serious voice, as she looked at Val.

"Shut up I have not", said Val as she wiped the tears off her eyes from laughing. "I'm looking at our photo album."

"Ohhh let me see", said Lily as she walked over next to Val. "Wow, we look like if we were drunk in that picture."

"Which one", said Corbin leaving her homework all forgotten. "Oh that one… hey it was at one of those stupid debutante parties too."

"Oh yea", said Val as she look at the picture closely.

The picture show the four of them sitting at a circular table as they laughed (half of the pictures in the album move and half didn't, and this one did move) at something apparently very funny.

"Wasn't that when Vanessa slipped and got her dress ruined because someone accidentally dropped there drink on the glass floor," said Val giving Lily a sly smile.

"Hey, she accidentally pushed Lily into John to make her look like a total idiot in front of him", said Corbin

"Hey….", said Lily. "I didn't look that much of an idiot did I?"

"Honey you fell on top of him", said Val laughing again.

"And that's why I hate her", said Lily looking at the picture of them laughing, again.

"I didn't like Vanessa, she called me a stuck-up bitch", said Corbin

"Aren't you one?" asked Val looking at Corbin with a smirk on her face.

Corbin rolled her eyes. "Umm no, that title fits you"

Val ignored Corbin's last comment as she turned the page over. "Hey this is when we first met isn't it

"Oh yea", said Lily clearly remembering that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh my gosh, Daddy I can't believe your forcing me to do this", said eleven-year old Lily Evans as she and her father walked into the lobby of a very nice-looking hotel. She was wearing a pretty lime green spaghetti-strapped dress that reached down on her knees with small silver high-healed shoes. "Come on I don't need this"

Tyler Evans look down at this Rolex gold watch. He was dress in a very expensive dark blue suite . "Your Headmaster said it would do you good with meeting people like you. Plus your not just going to meet people from England, there's going to be people from all over."

"Believe me dad I don't care."

"Well with that attitude your giving me I think you do need this", said Mr. Evans.

"Are you at least going to come with me?" said Lily looking at him

"No, why would I?", he said looking at this watch again. "Its for young ladies like you now look sweetie its 6:00 I'll pick you up like around 8:00, I have to go meet your Aunt Marie and your Uncle Paul. If anything bad happens just call me"

Lily gave out a small nervous laugh "So you weren't joking when you said you weren't coming"

"No"

"Hello Mr. And Miss, could you please tell me your name?" said a Chaperon waiting near an elevator.

"She's Lillian Evans. I just came to drop her off", said Tyler then turned to Lily. "Sweetie I'll pick you up at 9:00. I love you"

"I love you too daddy", said Lily giving her dad a hug.

"Ahh Yes, Miss Evans follow me please", said the Chaperon as he checked her off the list, as he push the elevator button.

Finally they stepped out of the elevator as he opened a door to let her in the ballroom.

"Keep on following me, I'll tell you where you will sit", he said then finally lead her to some circular table and pulled a chair out for her to sit on"Here you go Miss. Evans"

Lily sat down as she looked around the room. There were many girls around her age with there mothers wearing beautiful dresses, and that's when she realized she was missing something-actually someone- …her mother.

"Bonjour", said a pretty girl with short curly brown hair and dark green eyes, sitting next to her. "I'm Corbin Harris", she said sticking her hand out so Lily could shake it.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans", Lily said giving her a small smile.

"Can you believe our parents dragged us to this", Corbin said crossing her arms out in front of her chest.

"I know, so where your mom?", Lily asked as she looked at Corbin.

"Oh she talking to some girl's mom", said Corbin "Where's yours?"

"Ummm", said Lily looking at the floor. "She sorta- well she is dead"

Corbin quickly looked and Lily and said" Oh I'm sorry I'm so stupid I -"

"No no ", said Lily giving her a small smile. "Its okay you didn't know"

"Yea but still", said Corbin blushing. "So what school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts", said Lily taking a sip of her drink. "And you?"

"Beauxbatons", said Corbin. "Too bad we're not going to the same school"

"Yea it's a shame", said Lily

"CORBIN"

"Oh Gosh here comes pain in the ass", said Corbin rolling her eyes

"What did you say?", said a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Nothing", said Corbin obviously not happy seeing her.

"Hi, what's your name" the blonde asked Lily. It was clear to Lily that this girl had A LOT of energy because she looked so jumpy and excited.

"I'm Lily Evans", said Lily introducing herself.

"I'm Valerie Faore", said Val sticking her hand out. "But my friends call me Val"

"Hi Val", said Lily shaking Val's hand.

"So are you going to Beauxbatons too?" she said taking a chair and putting it between Lily and Corbin.

Corbin rolled her eyes frustrated that Val had put the chair between her and Lily.

"No I'm going to Hogwarts", said Lily

"That's I wanted to go but I didn't get accepted there", said Val.

"Do you know each other?", Lily asked looking at both Corbin and Val

"Unfortunately yes", said Corbin with a annoy look on her face. "Our parents went to school together."

"What do you mean 'Unfortunately', said Val looking slightly offended. "You were lucky when you met me"

Corbin snorted "More like unlucky" she mumbled.

"Are you both French?" asked Lily looking at the curiously

"Nope", said Corbin. "Well she is but I'm not, I'm half Italian on my mom's side and half British from my dad's side. What about you? You do look mixed buttt…"

"Yea I am, with Irish and Spaniard ", Lily said. My Mom was one fourth Spaniard on her mom side and the rest British and my dad was half Irish and half British"

"Wow that's so cool, your trimixed", said Val

"Trimixed isn't a word Val", said Corbin shaking her head.

"So where's your-", said Val.

"Hello I was assigned to sit here" said a soft voice from behind.

They turned around to meet a short pretty girl with dark black curls and gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hi", said Lily introducing herself for the third time that day. "I'm Lily, this is Corbin and Val"

"Hi I'm Hazel Leveska", said Hazel is a meek voice.

"Hi, sit down", said Val motioning her to sit down.

"So what school are you going to", asked Corbin

"I'm going to Beauxbatons", said Hazel.

"ME tooo!!!", said Val giving her a hug. "And so she", she said pointing to Corbin.

"Your not going there?" Hazel asked Lily

"No I'm going to Hogwarts" said Lily feeling alittle left out.

"Don't worry we'll still talk", said Corbin looking down at her cell phone as she texted.

"What is that?", asked Val as she looked at Corbin

"A cell phone", said both Lily and Corbin.

Both Val and Hazel looked confused .

"Oh huh?" said Corbin. "Yea. So someone in your family is muggle then"

"Is what?" asked Lily.

"Muggle is a person with no magical powers", explain Hazel.

"Oh", said Lily

"So your must be muggleborn", said Corbin. " My mom is muggleborn too, and my dad was half. And Val over here is pureblood"

"A pureblood?", asked Lily

"Yea, it's a person who's family all magic", said Val

"What are you Hazel", Lily asked.

"Pureblood" said Hazel. "But be careful Lily because there some purebloods that don't like muggleborns Like my family isn't like that"

"Mine aren't either", said Val looking a bit bored with the subject. "Come on lets go find someone to dance with", she said grabbing Lily's arm.

"I don't dance….", said Lily but she was already being dragged by Val.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ahh Yes…", said Corbin. "Jeez, we were dorky looking back then."

"What are you talking about you still are", said Lily smirking at her.

"You're the one with the Prefect thing going on", said Corbin. "Val, put the album way look who's coming"

Both Val and Lily looked at the direction that Corbin was looking and saw James and Sebastian coming there way.

"This is so weird", said Lily as she looked way. "I'm seeing them more this year then I did with all the years I've known them put together.

"Hey Evans", said James walking next to Sebastian.

"What do you want Potter", said Lily as she stood up from the floor.

"Can't I just say hi?"

"Yes, but not you", said Lily with the end-of-discussion like of voice as she turn her back towards him and ignoring him.

James shrugged and walked off were Remus was sitting seeing there was no point just standing there.

"Faore, I was wondering if I could talk to you", said Sebastian walking up to Val.

Both Lily and Corbin snorted.

Sebastian gave them both a murderous look.

"Yea I'm going to do my homework now", said Corbin walking towards the table she was working on. "Lily, are you going help me?"

"Yea", said Lily walking towards her

Val leaned back and fourth in her chair and said "What do you want"

"Well there's that Hogmeade trip and since your new I was wondering if you want to go with me", he said trying to look causally.

Val raised in eyebrow and said, "As much as inviting as that sounds, I already agreed to go with Lily and my other friends."

"Really? Are you sure you could-"

"No thanks"

"Fine your loss"

"No I think its my gain", said Val as she walked off into the girls dormitory.

Both Lily and Corbin gave out a loud laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Sebastian asked heatedly.

"At nothing", said Lily innocently.

"Yea, don't take your anger at us", said Corbin trying not to laugh as she worked on her essay.

"I'm not mad", said Sebastian irritably

"Be happy she let you down nicely", snapped Lily "You haven't seen the real Valerie, Come on Corbin lets go finish the essay upstairs."

"Okay", said Corbin packing her stuff as she followed Lily upstairs.

Sebastian gave out a small sighed 'I'm not giving up', he thought as he walked off

**Next day**

"LIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEE", said Corbin hitting Lily with her pillow. "Come on today's Saturday we get to go Hogsmeade"

"Corbin", said Lily as she rubbed her eyes looking at her alarm clock. "Its barely…5:15 CORBIN YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5:15 IN THE MORNING?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Shut up!!!", said four different voices (yes they have other room mates besides Marissa and Lauren but there not really mention)

Corbin gave Lily a sheepish grin. "I guess it is a bit too early"

"You think?!?!?!?!"

"Fine Fine" said Corbin as she got her night robe.

"Where are you going", asked Lily as she pulled her covers on top of her.

"When I wake up I can't go to sleep anymore", said Corbin "I'm going to the common room for a while"

"Good luck with that", said Lily as she fell back to sleep.

Corbin walked into the Common Room. It was still pretty dark in there but there were a few candles lit on. She sat down on her couch thinking of a way to entertain her self.

She got up and was going to go back upstairs to see if she could go to sleep when she heard noises on the secluded part of the common room.

'Come on its barely five in the morning, you could at least wait until mid-day' thought Corbin walking over were the noise was held so she could catch them red-handed.

Corbin saw Sirius and a 5th year girl practically eating each other face's.

"So this is why you wanted to go out with me huh?" asked Corbin with a smirk on her face. "I'm glad I said no"

Sirius finally broke off the kiss and just notice that Corbin was the one speaking and quickly stood up.

"Harris-I"

"Yes", said Corbin looking at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"I…"

"Exactly", she said and walked up back to her dormitory.

Corbin sat on her bed thinking what she just saw, and was thinking why the hell was she feeling hurt.

**A/N I know its sorta boring but I think you might like next's chapter I would like to thank all of those who have me on there Alert and on there Fav. I just wish you guys would review to see if you do like my story or if I need to change things or add things**

**PinkKittyMeow- thanxs for the review and for adding me on your fav. List :**

**Marauders Rox- im glad you find it funny that's for the review that was sweet of you ) thanxs for having me on alert**

**BrazilianPrincess- Thanks for the review… I hope this sorta answered your question hehe 3**

**XXx-wEiR-OrWhAt-xXx- thanxs for reviewing that was sweet of you and I really appreciated the review**

**NoirEtoileDemeureCache- I'm glad you like my chapter I really like that you like my writing b/c honestly I didn't know weather to write or not but your supportive and helpful reviews helped me write I'm glad you like the way I write that means a lot to me )and thanxs for having me on alert**

**Review please**


	7. Fights, Trips, and A lost friend

"Hey you have your hair curly", said Hazel as she looked at Corbin. Corbin was wearing a dark rich purple satiny top with tight black skinny jeans and purple wedges.

"Well it is naturally curly, and well my hair got sorta burn because I straighten it everyday", said Corbin "I like your outfit by the way"

Hazel was wearing a white lacy ruffled top with a dark brown jacket with brown patterned shorts and black stockings and gray booties.

"Thanks I like yours too", said Hazel as the walked into the Great Hall. "Hey where's Lily and Val?"

"They just now getting ready", said Corbin rolling her eyes. "I left because I got bored and they were getting on my nerves."

"Yea well..", said Hazel was she heading for the Ravenclaw table

"Sit with me", said Corbin as she headed to Gryffindor. "Come on I'll be all alone."

"Okay since you insist", said Hazel smirking at her.

"Whatever", said Corbin rolling her eyes as she sat down and helped herself for some toast.

Hazel sat down next to her and got some cereal. "I thought you weren't a morning person" she said. "You were up before them?"

"Well I woke up at five something, because I had to go to the restroom", said Corbin. "And I couldn't go back to sleep anymore"

"Oh", said Hazel as she put a spoonful of her cereal in her mouth.

"Erh I'm not even that hungry", said Corbin pushing her plate away from her. "I would leave, but I have no idea how to get to Hogsmeade and even if I did, I would probably just get lost"

"You probably would", said Hazel as she gave out a small giggle.

"Hey… that wasn't nice", said Corbin pretending to look offended.

"Well if you went with me, you wouldn't get lost" said a voice behind Corbin.

"Black, is there not one day where I can live in peace in quite for once" yelled Corbin around to face who she thought was Sirius but was wrong. There was a guy standing before her reaching 5'11 giving her a small nervous grin. He had nice dark black shaggy hair with dark elegant green eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else", said Corbin blushing.

He chuckled. "Its okay. I'm Luke Norwell" he said sticking his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Corbin Harris", said Corbin as she shook his hand and gave him one of her best smiles.

"I know I have you for transfiguration ", Luke said then turned to Hazel "Hi Hazel"

"Hey Luke", said Hazel giving him a friendly smile.

"You two know each other", asked Corbin.

"Yea he's in Ravenclaw too.", said Hazel as she grabbed a piece a toast. "And he helped me get around the school on our first week here."

"So your sitting here today" he asked Hazel

Hazel gave him a small nod.

"Well Corbin", said Luke turning back to Corbin "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade."

Corbin looked at Luke and saw him turning a bit pink and regretfully had to say "I'm sorry Luke but I already told my friends that I would go with them", Corbin said in a very sincere voice.

"It okay Corbin go with him", said Hazel calmly. "I'm sure Lily and Val will understand"

"But I promised.."

"Go", said Hazel in a end-of-discussion voice. Hazel thought that Corbin needed this. Her last boyfriend was a man-whore and had cheated on her a year ago and ever since she's never been out on a date since.

"It doesn't have to be a date", said Luke looking at Corbin like if he was reading her mind. "We could just hang out to get to know each other"

"Okay", said Corbin after a while. "I'll go so we could get to know each other"

"Okay then", said Luke grinning. "I'll meet you in the front doors at 11"

"Yea okay", said Corbin breathlessly.

"Okay, well bye Hazel and bye", he said turning to Corbin and winked at her then left.

"You can look away Corbin he's gone", said Hazel laughing.

"Hazel what did you make me do", said Corbin finally turning towards her. "You know that-."

"Come on Corbin", said Hazel impatiently. "He's really nice."

"Yea but…"

"No buts", said Hazel looking at her. "Hey look who finally shows up."

Corbin looked at where Hazel was looking and smirk.

"About time", said Corbin as she looked at Lily and Val.

"Sorry but Williams was hogging the restroom and you know I can't leave with out taking a bath", said Lily as she sat next to Hazel. "Hey Hazel"

"Hey", said Hazel

"Who was that cute guy you were talking too", said Val as she got some toast.

"Corbin's date", said Hazel smirking

"Ohhh really", said Val. "About time"

"He's NOT my date", said Corbin an a annoyed voice

"I thought you wanted to hang out remember", said Lily sitting next to Hazel.

"Hey its not my fault Hazel set me up", said Corbin giving Hazel a dirty look.

"I didn't set you up", said Hazel. "He came and asked you and I just told you to go with him"

"Same thing", said Corbin crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But come on, you haven't gone out with a guy for what? A year now?", said Val. "Now all guys are like your last boyfriend. Plus Luke doesn't look like that type of guy."

"That's true", said Lily as she got some pancakes. "I see him during the prefect meetings. He's really polite."

"Well I agreed to go with him.", said Corbin getting another piece of toast. "But just to get to know each other"

"Whatever you say", said Val as she rolled her eyes.

"I-", said Corbin but stopped because Lauren just happen to get the pumpkin juice jug, and her hand just happen to have slip on Val front drenching her completely .

"Oh I'm sorry, it slipped out of my hand", said Lauren though her voice didn't sound sorry at all. In fact it sound like if she was about to laugh.

Val closed her eyes then opened them again. "Its okay I bet you didn't do it on purpose" she said gritting through her teeth.

"I didn't", said Lauren innocently and then turned around and starting walking away.

Val got a handful of oatmeal that was on the table and threw it at Lauren's back.

"Oops", said Val in a innocent voice. "It slipped out of my hand."

"Liar!" said Lauren angrily as she turned around "You did it on purpose"

"And if I did", said Val standing up. Almost everyone in the Hall was watching them now.

"Val come on stop", said Corbin as she Lily and Hazel stood up next to her. "You don't want to get suspended."

"You should listen to Harris, Faore", said Shannon as she Marissa and Courtney came next to Lauren.

"Shut the hell up Rosemont", said Corbin "No one asked for your opinion." "Don't talk to her like that", said Marissa. "You stupid little -"

"I dare you to finish that sentence Adams", said Lily as she got her wand out and pointed Marissa in her face. "Go ahead."

Hazel looked at Lily then to Marissa and then back to her friend. She wondered were they hell the teachers were because she knew there was no use in trying to stop any of them. She knew they wouldn't listen.

Marissa stood there for awhile then said "Fuck you, you stupid little mudblood"

Val ran up to Marissa and slapped her.

"MARISSA", shrieked Lauren as she went to see her face. Courtney went as well but wasn't really as mad as or as furious as Lauren or Shannon in fact she looked pretty calm.

"Don't you EVER call her that again", she said looking really upset.

"That's it I'm tired of all of you", yelled Shannon as she took out her wand out.

"So what are you going to do about it", smirk Lily as still pointing her wand at them.

"STOP ALL OF YOU", yelled Professor McGonagall as she walked were they were making a commotion. "Wands away Miss Evans you're a prefect, you're suppose to show in example in this school. IF you EVER do that again you WILL get your badge revoke. 60 points from Gryffindor for your 'argument' and if you keep it up, none of you will go to the trip today."

And with that she left.

"Hey what happened", asked James walking towards Marissa as he and the Marauders walked with him.

"I'll tell you over here, come on", mumbled Marissa as she walked and the others walked over on the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"That was…", said Hazel sitting back down on the table.

"You will get your badge revoked", mimicked Lily as she sat back down. "I never wanted the stupid thing in the first place."

"Whatever", said Val grumpily sitting down. "That bitch been wanting to have a go at me ever since we've met."

"I wonder if its always going to be this way", said Corbin as she sat next to Lily "And by the way Val, nice slap"

"Thank you Thank you", said Val as she started walking away. "But I have to go change since that…..stupid whore poured pumpkin juice on me"

"I'll come with you", said Hazel as she walked over to Val. "See you in a while"

"Bye"

"So its just us two", said Corbin

"Yea…", said Lily as she looked down. "Don't worry about Luke Corbin he's a good guy"

"I guess…", said Corbin as she looked at Lily.

"I just want this school year to end now", said Lily. "I'm just tired of school."

"Well its about to end. Just four more months not including this one- wait that's alot", said Corbin. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Umm its 10:50", said Lily as she looked down at her watch. "Why?"

"Because Luke said he would meet me at 11 at the front doors", smiled Corbin.

"Your not telling me your going with Norwell to Hogsmeade", said Sirius as he sat next to her.

"Damn can't you just leave me alone for ONE day", said Corbin as she scooted her self away from him.

"Now if I did that-"

"Leave the poor girl alone Black", said Lily looking at him. "Its bad enough that she has to see you everyday"

"Mind your own business Evans", growled Sirius.

"Hey don't talk to her like that", said Corbin giving Sirius a dirty look.

"Were just playing right Evans?"

"Yea right", said Lily as she crossed her arm and put them in front of her chest. "Well Corbin you have five minutes before you meet up with him so I'll just go find Val and Hazel."

"Okay bye", said Corbin as she stood up as well.

"Where are you going"

"I'm leaving Black because I have better things to do that to talk to you"

'Ouch' thought Sirius but then remember she was meeting Norwell.

"So your going with him?"

"Yes!", said Corbin impatiently "Now leave me alone"

"How come you said yes to him, and when I asked you out you said no", said Sirius as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me", said Corbin as she tried to get out of Sirius's firm grasp.

"Just answer me."

"Fine", yelled Corbin angrily. "Because he was actually a gentleman towards me and he wasn't conceited or annoying and he doesn't see me as some sort of prize, waiting for me to worship him and give him what he wants."

Sirius let go of her wrist looking at bit taken back. "Fine do what you want. To think that I actually started to like you even though you were so harsh towards me"

Corbin laughed "Please Black, when I saw you earlier today you were practically eating some slut's face off . And you say that you like me? Yeah right."

"But I didn't like her, I like you its just that I-"

"Whatever I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses", said Corbin and stalked off.

Sirius looked at the spot where Corbin was standing and shook his head and headed off to meet his friends.

"Finally", said Lily as she Hazel and Val walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You take too long", said Hazel as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry but you know how I am", said Val as she looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress but had a black jacket on her. She was also wearing black leggings so she wouldn't look sluttly with blue pumps.

"Yea we know", said Lily as reached the front doors and walked outside.

"Its good Corbin went out with that guy", said Val. "She hasn't dated ever since Jason"

"And then with the issues with her mother", said Lily as they passed the Quidditch field. "Its sorta similar situation with me and my dad."

"Lets not talk about sad things", said Hazel as she looked up at the sky then saw the Quidditch field. "There Quidditch games here too right"

"Unfortunately yes", said Lily as she looked at the field. " I hate that sport"

"I do too", said Val. "I was never a fan of Quidditch, but of course you on the other hand…"

"Yeah I'm a real Fanatic", said Hazel.

"Why don't you try out for the Ravenclaw team.", asked Lily. "Well next year because I think its sort of late to join now."

"Yea maybe I will", said Hazel.

10 Minutes later they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Where do you guys want to go", asked Lily as she looked around the village.

"Don't mind really", said Val shrugging

"Lets go to Honeydukes" said Lily as she started leading them to the candy shop. "They have the best chocolate"

………………………………...

Meanwhile.

"So where do you recommend to go", said Corbin.

"There's this place called "Three Brook Sticks", said Luke. "They sell great butterbeer there"

"Okay", said Corbin as he leaded her into the pub.

They walked in and saw people laughing and have conversations. They all seemed to have been enjoying themselves by the looks of it.

"Come lets sit over here", said Luke as he lead her towards the less crowded part of the pub.

"I'll go get the butterbeers", said Luke after Corbin has sat down. "Be right back"

"Okay", said Corbin as she saw him leave and looked around the pub. It was pretty nice and cozy here.

'Oh Gosh this can't be happening' thought Corbin as she saw Sirius and some blonde walk over towards her. 'No No No No No Nooooo wait maybe he won't see me if I-"

"Hey Harris" Sirius as he walked over to her with a some blonde by his side.

'Damn it', thought Corbin.

"So where's Norwell", he asked thinking she maybe didn't came with Luke after all.

"Right behind you" said Corbin smirking at him.

"Hey Sirius, Hey Kinsey", said Sebastian as he brought two butterbeers over to the table.

"Hey..", said Sirius really not caring about his if he was really there or not.

"Hey Luke" said Kinsey in flirtatious voice.

Corbin threw Kinsey a 'back off look' and turned to Luke to give him a small smile.

"Oh this is Corbin Harris", said Luke as he sat next to her. "I think you know her already"

"Yea I do", said Sirius looking at Corbin straight in her gorgeous green eyes.

"You don't mind if we sit with you do you" added Sirius as he looked down at the empty seats across from them.

"Actually.."said Corbin.

"Good you don't'" said Sirius as he sat down and motion Kinsey to sit down as well.

Corbin lead back on her seat looking really grumpy.

………………………………...

Meanwhile with Lily.

"Come on lets go to Three broomsticks so we can warm up there", said Lily as she looked down at her bag. "They have the best butterbeer there"

"Umm okay", said Hazel as she walked next to Lily and Val.

Out of no where they suddenly heard a loud 'BOOM' sound coming near Three Broomsticks.

"What the hell was that" said Val as she looked around the streets as several other students wondered the same thing.

"Over there", said Hazel looking horrify pointing down the street.

"Death Eaters" said Lily in a both disgusted and frightened voice as she saw wizards and witches in dark black cloaks attacking people "Come on lets try to find Corbin before anything else happens"

"Okay lets" said Val as she took out her wand and started running.

"Lily there following us" said Hazel as she had her wand out as well.

"Damn were trapped" said Lily as more death eaters came out of no where.

People were running and screaming as they saw the more and more Death Eaters appearing out of no where.

"Where do you think you were going Mudblood" said a death eater as he got closer to Lily.  
Over to Corbin.

"Did you heard that" said Corbin as she stood up to see what the commotion was about.

"I hear people screaming" said Luke in a serious voice.

"Come on lets go see what's going on" said Sirius as he got up and pulled his wand out. "Kinsey, Corbin I think you should stay"

"Yea I think I will", said Kinsey as she had a fearful look on her face.

"No, I'm going", said firmly Corbin taking out her wand as well.

"Corbin you could get hurt" said Luke as he tried to convince Corbin to stay.

"You could too" said Corbin stubbornly as she heard people screaming and yelling. "Plus my friends are out there"

"Harris," said Sirius but Corbin wasn't listening she ran off towards the street.

"Corbin wait up", said Luke taking his wand out and following Corbin.

"Stay here Kinsey", Sirius told Kinsey and she nodded.

Sirius ran off to find James, Remus, and Sebastian.

"LILY", yelled Corbin as she ran off into the streets. "VAL HAZEL"

"Corbin wait up", said Luke as he ran next to her.

"I can't see my friends" said Corbin looking desperately for them. "Wait I think there "

Corbin ran over to wear she saw a swarm of Death Eater surrounding Lily, Val Hazel and several other students each of them fighting at least two death Eaters at a time.

"Avada-" said one of the death eater that Lily was dueling, pointing his wand towards Lily.

"EXPELLIARMUS" yelled Corbin pointing her wand at the death eater, "STUPEFY" she said stunning one of the Death Eaters Lily was fighting.

"STUPEFY" said Luke as he stunned some of the Death Eaters.

"Leveska you wouldn't have to be here if you two weren't such mud blood lover" said one of the Death Eaters dueling "Join us and its not that hard"

"NEVER", shouted Hazel.

"Fine then you shallow suffer the consequences", said the Death Eater "Crucio"

Hazel screamed in pain as was hit with the spell

"EXPELLIARMUS", shouted Sirius as he the Marauders and other students came along.

Soon some students (mostly the ones in Gryffindor) were fighting the Death Eaters but it wasn't enough to stop them all.

Lily was now panting wishing she wasn't wearing her pumps anymore looking very tired.

"This is it Evans", said a Death Eater with a female voice as she raised her wand towards her. "You time is up. Avanda Kedavea"

"LILY NO!!!!!!!!", yelled Hazel and pushed Lily so she would have gotten hit instead of Lily.

"HAZEL", shouted Lily, Corbin and Val as they ran up to her lifeless body not caring about the duel anymore.

They heard a loud pop and saw that the Aurors had just apparated and started dueling with the Death Eaters which were now all fighting.

"Hazel", said Lily with tears spilling out of her beautiful green eyes. "Come on wake up"

"Evans I'm sorry but she's gone" said James as he walked over.

"Shut up no she's not" yelled Corbin as hot tears past down her pretty face. "You don't know what your talking about"

"Corbin…" said Luke also crying but silently, walked next to her hugging her and patting her back while she cried on his shirt.

'If I wasn't such an arse to her I could have been the one holding her right now' thought Sirius as he saw Luke holding Corbin and instantly felt a prang of jealously.

Val looked at one of her best friend lying dead on the ground as she silently cried. She couldn't believe what just happened; an hour ago they were laughing and having fun and now.. She's gone.

"This is all my fault" said Lily still crying. "If I would have gone hit with that spelled they she would have still been here"

"Don't blame yourself Lily" choked Val as she walked over to Lily and bent down next to her giving her a hug. "Things happened."

"Yea but if …" said Lily but couldn't say anything anymore because she was crying. Val just patted her back unable to say anything. Then she looked up at everyone and then looked at Remus who had a very somber look on his face.

"I was going to ask her to come with me today", said Remus to James. "But I didn't"

"I'm really sorry mate.", said James. "And Evans, Harris, Faore I'm really sorry for your loss.

"Yeah I am too", said Remus as he walked over to Lily and hugged her after Val let go.

"So what happened", said an Auror walking towards her. "Is she unconscious?"

"No", said Val after a while "She's dead"

"Do you know what she was hit", she asked as she bent down to examine Hazel.

"The Avanda Kedavea curse", said Remus.

The Auror didn't say anthing

Two more Aurors came over where the first auror was.

"I'm going to ask you to please leave", said a blonde- headed guy.

"Come on Corbin", said Luke dragging her away.

"No", said Corbin but was so shocked by her friends death she followed.

"I'm NOT leaving", said Lily as she remain still.

"Come on Lily", said Val still crying. "There's nothing we can do anymore"

"No she can still be-"

"I wish there was something but she's gone."

**A/N Marauders rox - thanks for the review. Oh well they're actually there in there 6th year and she didn't get accepted because because it was sorta like her home school she was supoose to go there and she got accepted to Hogwarts because she kick out of her old school**

**Truth on Moon- thanxs for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter**

**NoirEtoileDemeureCache- Thanks for your review, I glad you like this story. Well i hope you like this chapter**

**Piggy396-thanxs for your review and i'm glad you like my story**

**Ms Andromeda Black- thanks for adding me on you fav. and alert and thanks for the review that was nice of you **

**PinkKittyMeow- thanxs for the review i hope you like this chapter its sorta sad though **

**Luva Rose 3.14- thanxs for the review and thanks for adding me on your fav. **

**I hope you like it please reveiw. **


	8. IMPORTANT AN

I'm sooo sorry for the wait but I'm not going to be posting for another week or so. I've been busy with projects, finals and state tests but don't I haven't abandon this story. I was actually going to post like around a week ago but my computer was being retarded and deleted a lot of my files. Unfortunately it delete the chapter I had up. My next chapter is going to be long so don't worry. I know there hasn't been but Lily and James action but don't worry I'M GETTING THERE I promise. I do have a question though. Do you guys want me to extend this story until there're in their 7th and going to graduate or just until they end this year? I sort of need to know this for future chapters… I know Hazel's death was unexpected but yeah. I was planning to kill her off for awhile so I did. I'm sorry for those loved Hazel but I felt the need of cutting her off. 

I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing

Pinkkittymeow-glad you like the chapter

ilovemattandharry-thanxs for the review i know that you liked hazel but yeahh i had to kill her off

pstibbons- thanxs for the review and i;'m glad that you liked it

NoirEtoileDemeureCache- i know it was unexpected but i like doing things like that...(Being random)

MissBlondie- i'm glad that you like that story and thanks for the reveiw, i know poor lily /

marauders rox- i'm sorry it's not a dream / i know poor Hazel but yeahh thanks for the review

BrazilianPrincess- Yes she is really dead. I had already plan her death since the beg. of the story. and yeahhh

XxX-wEird-Or-WhAt-xXx- thanks for the review it really does mean alot to me

i would also like to thank people who have added em as there fav. it would be nice it i got a reveiw though...

don't worry like i said i'll update soon

Elizabeth 3


	9. Moving on and Maturing

"You wanted to see us Professor", asked Lily in a dull voice as she, Corbin and Val walk into his office. 

"Yes and sadly you probably know why" said Professor Dumbledore somberly as he watch them sit down. "About yesterday's incident."

Lily had a blank look on her face, Val eyes were filling up with tears, and Corbin no longer had that ecstatic and mischievous look on her face; she look rather depressed and gloomy.

"I know how close you were and I'm very sorry for your loss", he continue since he notice no one wanted to say anything. "Mr. And Mrs. Leveska have made funeral arrangements. Its going to be in Germany but since it's too far, I'm afraid to say I'm not allow to let you go. I'm sorry but if you really insist on going I could go try to convince the school board to make arrangements."

"Professor", said Lily. "I don't know about Corbin and Val but I would like to go but its too much…. I don't think I could see her in that state she was in again."

"I don't think I could either" said Val looking at Professor Dumbledore then turned to Corbin, who shook her head.

"Yes of course I understand" said Professor Dumbledore. "There is a piece of advice that I would like to give you three, those who we really love don't actually leave us, a piece of them stays within our hearts."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Professor" said Lily as she stood up.

"Your welcome", he said. "If you need someone to talk to, you could come to me or one of the teachers here or perhaps Head Girl or Head Boy."

"Okay" said Corbin as she and Val stood up as well.

"Goodbye Professor" the three of them said as the left the office.

"I really don't think I could've gone", said Lily as they walked out of his office.

"I know", said Val as she took out her handkerchief and handed to Corbin since she was crying.

"Look I think I'm going to go find Luke" said Corbin as she wipe her face with the handkerchief and then looked up. "To tell him what going to happen" she said quickly after seeing there reaction "Okay", said Val as she saw Corbin leave. "Do you want to go back to the common room?"

"Yea", said Lily. "I wanted to go outside, but its going to get dark soon."

"Okay", said Val as she headed for the Gryffindor Tower

"I still can't believe this is happening", said Lily a few minutes later as she and Val entered the Common Room.

"I know", said Val miserably as she sat down on a couch near the fireplace.

Lily looked around the common room. It was completely empty. She took a seat right next Val.

"You know what's funny?", she said. "We were talking about death the other day."

Val looked up but didn't say anything.

"You know she wouldn't have wanted us to be upset", she finally said.

"I know", said Lily "We should be happy, for her"

"Yea, I'll try" said Val giving Lily a small smile.

"Come on" said Lily giving her a weak smile. "Lets go to the dormitory, I'm getting tired and its getting late."

"Hey", said Corbin as she walked into the common room.

"Hey we were just heading upstairs" said Val as she and Lily walked over by the stairs.

Corbin was stood still as she looked into the fire in the fireplace.

"Are you coming?", asked Lily

"Oh yea", said Corbin as she followed Lily and Val up to the Girl's dormitory.

………………………………...

**Three Months later.**

It had been three months since Hazel death. Lily Corbin and Val were stood a little shocked by her death but the three of them learn how to cope with it.

Lily was in the girl's dormitory playing her violin. The only time Lily would ever play her violin is when she's very upset or she forced to. No one else was there because they were either in the common room or, most likely, at the Hogsmeade trip. Lily couldn't bear go after the incident that happen a couple months back.

Lily sighed as she stopped playing her violin. She never thought everything that was happening could happened.

A rush of guilt went into Lily's body. Her mother had died for her when she was just ten years old and now even her one of her best friends had died too. Who was next innocent victim?

She remembered clearly the day her mother had died. Her parents were invited to another of those stupid dinner parties that Lily hated going to.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mommy!", yelled Lily Evans as she ran trying to find her mother or father. "Daddy where are you?"

"Lily sweetie", said Cecilia. "I was so worried about-"

Suddenly Lily's mom fell forwards towards Lily.

"Mom", said Lily as she started panicking "Mommy what's wrong? Wake up!"

"LILY", said Tyler Evans as he and Petunia rushed towards Lily and her mother. "Lily are you- Cecilia?"

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy" said Petunia

Mr. Evans didn't say anything. He was looking down at his beloved wife hope she was okay.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN" said a police officer as other officer's came in rushing in the building.

A moment later, a female paramedic came towards Lily and her mother.

"Is she hurt?" she asked.

"Obviously", yelled Mr. Evans.

"Steve" said the paramedic. "Bring a stretcher quick."

The guy named Steve quickly came over towards them.

"Where's her injury?", he asked as she strapped Mrs. Evans on the stretcher.

"She got shot on her lower back but, apparently is went far enough to reach her abdomen."

"What are they doing her to her daddy" said Lily as she watched them put wires and cables on her mom. Suddenly they stopped.

"I'm so sorry Mr-"

"Evans"

"We couldn't save", said the paramedic.

Mr. Evans looked at his wife, then looked at Lily and Petunia.

"Are you sure you can't do anything else?", he asked.

"Daddy what happened" asked Lily as she looked at her father.

"No we are sorry" said Steve.

"Dad!"

"Lily, Petunia", said Mr. Evans as he held both of his daughters. "You going to have to be strong, your mother just past away"

Petunia burst ed into tears but Lily just looked at her father.

"NO your lying" said Lily as she started sobbing and lean over to her mother.

"Sweetie I wish was but she's gone"

Lily ran into her father's arms and sobbed until she pass out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lily remember that day. It was one of the most horrible days of her life. But then she remembered Hazel's death as well.

**FLASHBACK**

Lily fell on her knees breathing very hard. Of course Lily was a good dueler but the death eater was using spells and hexes she's never even heard of and not to mention she was wearing 3-inched heals.

Lily looked up at the death eater. The death eater was staring at her with her cold dark blue eyes.

"This is it Evans", said the female death eater as she raised her wand towards her. "You time is up. Avanda Kedavea"

"LILY NO!!!!!!!!", yelled Hazel and pushed Lily so she would have gotten hit instead of Lily.

"HAZEL", shouted Lily, Corbin and Val as they ran up to her lifeless body not caring about the duel anymore.

They heard a loud pop and saw that the Aurors had just apparated and started dueling with the Death Eaters which were now all fighting.

"Hazel", said Lily with tears spilling out of her beautiful green eyes. "Come on wake up"

"Evans I'm sorry but she's gone"

Lily recognized that voice. It belong to James Potter but right now she didn't care at the time.

"Shut up no she's not" Lily heard Corbin yelled.

"This is all my fault" said Lily still crying. "If I would have gone hit with that spelled they she would have still been here"

"Don't blame yourself Lily" choked Val as she walked over to Lily and bent down next to her giving her a hug. "Things happened."

"Yea but if …" said Lily but couldn't say anything anymore because she was crying. Val just patted her back unable to say anything. Then she looked up at everyone and then looked at Remus who had a very somber look on his face.

"No", said Val after a while "She's dead"

"I'm NOT leaving", said Lily as she remain still.

"Come on Lily", said Val still crying. "There's nothing we can do anymore"

"No she can still be-"

"I wish there was something but she's gone."

"NO there is I-" she yelled but that's all she remember.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I know I couldn't find my mother's murder but mark my words I will find Hazel's" said Lily as she wiped the tears she had her in eyes.

"Hey Lily I'm back-" said Corbin but then saw stopped when she saw Lily. "Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Lily. "I was just thinking about my mom and Hazel."

"Lily.."

"I know I know" said Lily wiping her tears away. "It isn't my fault, anyways where's Val."

Corbin rolled her eyes.

"I don't know she ditched me for some guy….", she said. "She didn't even tell me who. So I left."

"Have you been noticing that lately she been acting strange lately?", said Lily trying to say what she meant.

"Yeah sort of", said Corbin as she took the rapper off a chocolate frog she bought.

"Do you think she hiding something from us?" asked Lily.

"Probably I don't see why though." said Corbin "Want one?", she said offering her a chocolate frog.

"No", said Lily shaking she head. "Why though?."

"Well you know Val." said Corbin. "She can be very secretive at times. I reckon what she hiding from us is bad."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…..", said Corbin simply. "You know Val if it was something good she would be bragging about it."

Lily stood quiet. "I guess", she finally said. "Personally I think what she doing is childish", said Corbin as she laid back on her bed.

"Why?", said Lily. "Everyone has there secrets."

"I guess" said Corbin. "I think she'll never mature."

"And you're the one to talk about be mature?", asked Lily smirking at her.

"Well no…" said Corbin. "But she way more worse than me."

"Your equally the-"

"No!" said Corbin. "She's way more self-absorbent, spoiled and -"

"Okay okay" said Lily. "I get your point"

"Hey I'm back", said Val as she entered the room. "Why did you leave Corbin?"

"You did sorta just ditch me Val", said Corbin looking at her.

"Well…", said Val giving her a sheepish grin.

"It's about time you two go out", said a loud obnoxious voice that clearly belong to Shannon Rosemont.

"I know," said Lauren Williams as both girls entered the room. "I can you believe I'm finally going out with Sebastian Smith.", she said and looked directly at Val.

Val raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you looking at?" she finally said.

"I heard you like Smith", said Lauren as she swirled her hair with her index finger. "Too bad I snagged him before you."

"Well you heard wrong", snapped Val as she got one of her many magazines. "And if I did like him I could can gone out with him like that." said Val as she snapped her fingers.

"Keep dreaming" said Shannon. "It's obvious that your jealous"

"And its obvious that you don't belong here, so I'll give you four choices: One, get the hell out of here, Two, Lily or I can kick your ass and then you can get the hell out of here, Three tell McGonagall that you were in here, and get detention for it, or Four do all three things," retorted Corbin as she looked at her freshly manicured she had gotten done a Hogsmeade. "And plus don't forget the fact that Lily here is a prefect."

"Oh yeah I am" said Lily. "And Rosemont, I don't think you would want detention."

Shannon rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden Marissa ran into the room crying.

"Marissa what's wrong" said Lauren running towards her.

"J-J-James broke up with me" she sobbed.

"Oh poor thing, it's the end of the world isn't it?" said Corbin sarcastically.

"Shut up" said both Marissa and Shannon.

"Get out" yelled Lily.

"Leave her alone she can stay here if she wants too.", snapped Marissa as she wiped the tear off her eyes.

"No she can't, she's disturbing me plus she not allowed in here." said Corbin crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You think your so great don't you? You think than everyone else, but guess what you and your stupid friends are just obnoxious, conceited, spoiled little brats." snarled Shannon.

"Wait hold on Rosemont what your saying sounds very familiar to me and I know and that its not me or my friends." said Lily in a sarcastically, mocking way. "Oh wait its you! How the hell can you say that, when you're the ones walking this school thinking you owned everything, acting fake towards everyone not caring about anyone's feelings. I know we can be obnoxious but at least we have feelings."

"I don't care what you do just leave me alone I suffered enough" shrieked Marissa as she laid back on her bed closing her currants .

"Marissa" said Lauren running towards her.

"I honestly think it was her gain" said Corbin as she watched Marissa running toward her bed.

"But then again Potter did just used her then dumped her" said Lily. "So I guess it was a bit of both."

"So when are you leaving" said Corbin as she stared at Shannon

"Wait until I get daddy on you, you just can't kick me out" yelled Shannon as she walked towards the door

"We'll be waiting" said Lily as she slammed the door.

Corbin rolled her eyes "She's so stupid" she said as she turned towards Val.

"Val what's wrong" said Lily.

"Nothing" said Val as she looked at Lily.

"How come you didn't say anything to those bitches you seemed really quiet" said Corbin looking at Val as she sat next to her.

"I'm just tired" said Val. "And plus I didn't feel like wasting time or breath on them."

"Are you sure your okay" asked Lily.

"Yeah I'm okay" said Val.

"So how was your date?" asked Corbin.

"It didn't work out" said Val as she laid her magazine down. "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay" said Corbin as she walked away from her bed. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she mumbled.

"What do you reckon wrong with her" asked Lily as she sat down on Corbin's bed.

Corbin shrugged. "I don't know she probably is tired." she said afterwards.

"Well I think I'm going to sleep too" said Lily as she stood up.

"Okay well goodnight" said Corbin

"Goodnight" said Lily as she changed into her night clothes and fell asleep.

**MONDAY**

"What do think wrong with her?", asked Lily as she saw Val coming into the Great Hall.

Corbin shrugged.

"Come on Lils, I thought you knew her by now" Corbin finally said, as she grabbed strawberry marmalade and spread it on her piece of toast. "She can be bratty sometimes and when she doesn't get her way in something she'll get mad and we'll throw a fit."

"I guess", said Lily as she stared at Val as she sat next to them

"Hey Lily, Hey Corbin" said Val as she sat besides her.

"Hey Val" said Lily as she turned to Val then back to Corbin.

There was a long silence until Lily finally said "So what took you so long Val?"

"I was arguing with Adams and Williams like usual.", said Val as she pour herself some coffee. "By the way, thanks for waiting for me."

"About that", said Corbin giving her a sheepish grin. "I was hungry and yeah…"

"I understand. I mean you only did just ditch me" said Val.

"Hey you did that to me on Saturday" said Corbin. "I only left you getting ready but you left me alone in a village did you know I got lost"

"But you got here didn't you?" said Val in a irritated voice.

"Yeah but still" said Corbin

"Come on Val your not really mad are you", asked Lily.

"No I'm just-"said Val but stopped talking as she notice the Marauders entering the Great Hall.

Lily looked at the Marauders. It seemed strange to her that Marissa and her stupid posse weren't around with them. During the years seeing them together was usual.

'Maybe they broke up' she thought 'to get himself another-'

"I forgot I left my textbook in the dormitory" said Val quickly. "I'll see you later."

She stood up and left.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Corbin as she looked at Val leaving the Great Hall.

"Don't know, she's been acting like this for awhile", said Lily

"Evans do you know where Val went", said Sebastian as he walked over where she and Corbin was sitting.

"Since when do you call Val by her first name?", asked Lily as she glared at him.

"Jeez Evans I was just asking", he said as he left and sat down over with the Marauders. He sat down next to Lauren Williams who gave him a quick kiss.  
"What was that all about", asked Corbin.

"I have no clue", said Lily.

"Hey Corbin, Hey Lily" said Luke as he walked over toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Luke its been awhile since I've seen you" said Corbin as she smiled at him.

"I know" he said. "I was just heading towards Transfiguration, you guys want to come with me?"

"Yeah" said Lily. "Breakfast is almost over anyways"

"Okay come on" he said.

Both Corbin and Lily stood up and followed him. They reached to Professor McGonagall classroom.

"Corbin I'm going to sit next to Val today" said Lily. "I hope that you don't mind."

"No its okay" said Corbin. "I'll just sit next to Luke. Right Luke?"

"Yeah" said Luke grinning at her.

"Well okay" said Lily as she walk towards Val.

"Val", said Lily as she walked next to her and sat over where she was sitting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes", said Val looking at Lily.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay", said Lily

"I am", said Val

"Why did you leave in such a hurry this morning" said Lily as she took her book out.

"I forgot my book"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so", said Lily.

"Everyone settle down and turn to page 620 and read the first three pages" said Professor McGonagall.

"So did you do that potion essay for Professor Slughorn?" asked Lily.

Val looked at Lily. "You think I'm going to waste my time writing some stupid essay?" said Val looking at her crazy

"Miss Evans Miss Faore please be quiet", said Professor McGonagall.

"You'll fail." said Lily murmured.

"I mean I guess I will do it", whispered Val. "Eventually. Is Corbin finally going out with that Luke guy?"

"No"

"She should", said Val looking at both Corbin and Luke then she turned back to Lily.

"What's wrong" whispered Lily.

"Nothing", said Val tears forming in her eyes

"Val what's wrong" said Lily. "Valerie!" she whispered rather harshly.

"Evans, Faore This is your final warning", barked Professor McGonagall.

"I just hope if they do go out she doesn't get hurt." said Val.

"That's not what bugging you though" said Lily. "What going on Valerie Isabelle" said Lily now using Val full name

"Its nothing its just that…"said Val looking down at her hands

"Its okay Val" said Lily looking at Val.

"I…" said Val. "I'm so stupid, I can't believe I thought that he would actually take me seriously."

"What are you talking about", said Lily.

"Lily….", said Val. "I started liking this guy who I thought I would never like."

"Yeah okay?" said Lily

"He liked me too and we started talking …" said Val. "Then one day, he asked me out…and I said yes but we said we would keep it a secret…"

"Val…." whispered Lily. "Why didn't you just tell us"

"Because I knew you would get mad", said Val.

"Who was it", asked Lily. "I mean you don't have to tell me."

"I…" said Val…"Lily will promise you won't get mad."

"I won't" said Lily

"It was Sebastian Smith"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Lily.

"You said you weren't going to get mad."

"ENOUGH!", yelled Professor McGonagall. "Black switch places with Evans"

"No Professor I promise I'll be quiet" said Lily looking at Professor McGongall trying to convince to not to move her. "I want to sit with Val …."

"I had already warned you" said Professor McGonagall. "Now move."

Lily turned to Val. "This conversation isn't over" she said and grabbed her stuff and angrily she walked over where Sirius was sitting.

Sirius smirked at her.

"What?" said Lily glaring at him.

"Nothing Nothing its just that you got in trouble" he said

"So" said Lily. "Now get out of my seat."

"Eager to sit with James huh?" asked Sirius as he grinned at her as he got up.  
"Bite me"

"Mr. Black can you please hurry up so I could continue my class" said Professor McGongall.

"We should talk more often Evans" said Sirius as he walked off.

"Oh sure" said Lily as she sat down next to James. "When dogs learn how to talk."

James gave out a small chuckle.

Lily rolled her eyes. James seem to be was staring at Lily. He never notice how pretty she really was. Maybe it was because he hated her so much that he really never notice. But why now? He actually didn't know exactly why he hated her. Maybe it was because he was so used to everyone giving him so much attention and respect here and she was the only who didn't. Or maybe because she didn't throw herself at him or maybe because she would always tried to get him back when ever he prank her. Around four months ago, he had such loathing towards her. But why all of a sudden all his the rage and anger he had towards her vanished. He knew for sure he didn't like her or at least that's what he thought.

Lily notice from the corner of her eye that he was staring at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing" he muttered.

Lily raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. At the moment she really didn't care about him (Technically she never has). All she cared was talking to Corbin and killing that jackass, Sebastian Smith.

………………………………...

Later that day Lily was sitting on one of the sofas in the common room waiting for Val to arrived.

"Val" said Lily as she looked up and saw Val enter the common room.

"Hey Lily" said Val. This isn't the same Val that Lily used to know.

"You never finish telling me what happened" said Lily.

"Well there isn't much to tell or say" said Val. "All he did was used me but probably got tired because I didn't sleep with him then just asked that stupid little whore, Williams out because she'll do whatever the fuck he wants to. That stupid pervert.

"Are you okay" said Lily.

"I'll be okay" said Val as she headed toward the girl's dormitory stairs. "Well I'll see you later.

"I'll see you in a bit" said Lily grinning at her.

"Okay Bye"

"Bye" said Lily as she sat back down on the couch she was sitting on.

"Hey Lily", said Remus as he walked over towards her.

"Hey Remus", said Lily as she smiled at him. He looked very weary and tired. "How are you?"

"I've been better", he said as he sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", said Lily. "One of your friends was being a arse like usual"

"What did they do this time" he said almost laughing.

"Its really none of my business", said Lily. "Its more like Val's."

"Oh", he said trying to figure out what to say next. "There not that bad honesty"

"Not that bad?!?!?" asked Lily looking at him giving him a crazy stare. "Really?"

"Well….. You got to cut them some slack, come on there just sixteen"

"Going on seventeen" said Lily. "They need to mature"

Remus laughed.

"What?!?!?" said Lily.

"You've really grown up Lily" he said smiling at her.

"Really?" asked Lily as she raised an eyebrow

"Yes" said Remus looking at her. "I mean look at yourself. Your actually going to your Prefect meetings now, your on time to class, started doing your assignments now. You don't' argued as much with the teachers. You've definitely changed. Your not that same vain, self-centered spoil brat that I met six years ago. "

"I'm more controlled and organized I guess" said Lily "But I still am a little spoil and a bit vain."

"Well at least you know it", said Remus smiling at her. "Apparently James, Sirius and Sebastian don't."

"Obviously" said Lily. "I mean I'm turning seventeen. I realized that I needed to grow up. After what's been happening…I guess I've change."

"Yeah I understand", said Remus.

"I still don't know why you hang out with them" said Lily.

"Lily your friends can be just as bad as my friends can be" said Remus looking at her.

"Your right about that" said Lily after giving it some thought. "Well, I'll talk to you later Remus. I have to go finish that essay we got from Slughorn. Can you believe he wants it four feet long"

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that", said Remus wistfully. "I should get started on that too. Well I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye Lily"

"Bye", said Lily as she walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Corbin walked into the Common Room.

"Hey Remus" said Corbin right before he started walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Oh Hi Corbin" said Remus.

"Have you seen Lily" she asked.

"You just missed her" said Remus. " She just went up to her dormitory."

"Oh" said Corbin. "So what are you doing?"

"I was just about to start on my essay for Slughorn's class.", he said.

"Oh yea" said Corbin. "Well I'll see you later I have to go work on that too."

"Okay- wait Corbin how long have you known Lily" he asked.  
"Umm" said Corbin trying to think. "Well I've know her since she was ten. So about seven years. Why?"

"I was just wondering" he said. "It she's matured so much."

"Yeah she has" said Corbin smiling. "I remember meeting her.. She was really bratty.. Maybe because she basically did what she wanted to do and no one told her anything."

"About about her parents?," asked Remus.

"Well her dad really never pays attention to her and her mom died at ten." said Corbin. "The reason why I think she was like that, is because she grew up without a mother's love."

"Wow no wonder then" he said.

"Yeah well I'm going to go find Lily okay" said Corbin.

"Okay Bye Corbin"

"Bye"

………………………………...

**A/N Here you go! Thank you Everyone who has reviewed. This chapter was going to be longer than this but my computer keeps on acting up so some stuff got deleted. Well I hope you like it..I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. Fighting, A girl is what a guy makes her

**Don't own anything...**

"HE WHAT?!?!?!?! I'M GOING TO GO KICK HIS ASS RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled Corbin.

"Shut the hell up Harris," said Marissa.

"Go to hell!" yelled Corbin back.

"Corbin calm down" said Val. "And be quiet they might hear you."

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down after what that bastard did to you?" said Corbin. "Plus she just sore because her stupid boyfriend broke up with her."

"I guess… Well I know it was really stupid of me…" said Val "But I thought just maybe…"

"Val I told you, I warned you, there was a reason I did this…." said Lily as she sat next to Val on her bed.

"Yeah well I'll get over it" said Val in a sad voice. "But whenever I see him or that bitch, Williams I feel like strangling both of them."

"Wait hold on" said standing up Corbin. "When we went to Hogsmeade, was he the one you ditch me for?"

"Yes and No" said Val looking up at the ceiling. "Sorta Yes"

"Oh come on Val"

"Can we just drop it" said Val. "Can we just pretend nothing happened. Only you guys know and probably stupid friends and I sort of want to keep it that way."

"Yeah we understand Val" said Lily. "We're just watching out for you… We don't' want you to get hurt"

"I really didn't get hurt" said Val looking up at the ceiling again. "Just mad I guess but not seriously hurt. I mean its not the end of the world."

"I'm glad your not depressed by it" said Lily giving Val a small smile.

"I'm going to get that fucking son of a-" said Corbin.

"No Corbin don't" said Val looking at Corbin. "Its not worth your time….plus he's so full of himself he'll think that, I probably care for him or something."

"Fine I won't " said Corbin looking defeated. "But just because you said so but unless he provokes me then I will."

"Fine" snapped Val

Val sat back and rested her head on her pillow. She knew she would get over him. She knew its wasn't worth crying or be depressed over some stupid guy…especially someone who cheated on you.

Later that night Val went down stairs to the Common room. She just needed to get away from everyone at the moment. Even though everyone was asleep, Val couldn't stand the fact that Williams and Adams were in the dormitory. Val just couldn't stand being in the same room as them.

Val sat down on one of the secluded couches near one of the corners and closed her eyes.

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you.", said a voice from behind

Val opened her eyes. Oh how well did she knew that voice.

"Get the hell away from me" snapped Val. "I thought you actually liked me you stupid man whore."

"I do like you" said Sebastian sitting next to her.

"I said **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME**" said Val biting off every word she said.

Sebastian scooted himself away from Val.

"I do like you" he repeated.

"Obviously not." retorted Val as she stood up.

"Wait Val hold on lets talk about it" said Sebastian as he motioned her to sit down.

"It's Faore to you" said Val in disgust.

"Va- Faore please" said Sebastian pleadingly.

"All right then we will" said Val sitting back down. "So did you sleep with her?"

"I…..what?" asked Sebastian in confusion.

"You heard me" said Val. "Did you sleep with her when we were together?"

"I…" said Sebastian looking into her eyes. He hated himself right now. He was looking into her beautiful, bright blue eyes. They're filled with anger and hurt…..

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked.

"I… " said Sebastian as he looked down. "Yes I did."

"So is that why you cheated on me?" yelled Val. "Is that why you wanted me and another slut? So with one you could sleep with both of us and see which one was better?"

"What NO!" said Sebastian. "I…"

"Then why did you do it?" asked Val looking at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"She seduced me okay?" said Sebastian desperately. I wasn't even aware when I was with her….and you know how she is, she automatically made us a couple."

Val stood quiet not knowing what to say or whether to believe him or not.

"Val please….." said Sebastian. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say" asked Val not looking at him anymore but at the fireplace.

"Look I really do like you…." said Sebastian.

"You have a funny way of showing it." retorted Val. "Look I trusted you when we were going out…now I don't so I don't know whether to believe you or not…plus you do have a reputation here with girls."

Sebastian stared Val. Why the hell had he chosen Lauren over Val. He knew he was never going to be happy with Lauren so why had he chosen her over Val.

"Look" said Val standing up. "I'll just make it easier on you…. Just pretend nothing ever happened….stay with that stupid slut and get over me."

"But I don't want to get over you" said Sebastian as he walk over to her and placed his hands on her face.

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Val looking into his ocean blue eyes. "Because honestly it doesn't…you lost me…."

"Val please, you have to listen to me." said Sebastian as he got closer to face. I do like you a lot. Wait no I don't like you, I love you I know its was just one month we were together but I love you, I really do"

He pressed his lips down on hers. He gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster to show her how much he like her. Surprisingly she as kissing him as well until she realize what she was doing.

"Sebastian No" yelled Val as she pulled away from him. "You can't just give me the 'I love you' crap and kiss me and thinking I'll just forgive you, no it doesn't work that way. Besides your dating someone already."

"So," said Sebastian. "I'll leave her….I want to be with you."

"Look", said Val walking up to him. "I can't right now, I don't trust you….I'm sorry but I don't."

"Is there a chance that you might go out with me?" he asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know" said Val truthfully. "I have too much anger towards you and I definitely don't trust you. I like I said just get over me

"I'll try" he said as he watched her go up her dormitory.

………………………………...

**Two weeks later**

"Good morning class" said Professor Slughorn as he walked into the classroom. "Now everyone get out those essays I assign to you last week"

The class groan.

"Now come on" said Professor Slughorn in a cheerful voice . "I'll be assigning partners soon."

"Professor" said Lily as she raised her hand. "Can't we just choose our own partners"

"Miss Evans" said Professor Slughorn. "Do you recall that last time I let you do that, the class didn't do there potion at all. Now can you pick up everyone's scrolls"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just summoned them Professor" asked Lily cheekily.

"Of course it would" said the Professor looking at Lily. "But I have to assigned partners, so could you please pick them up?"

"Okay" said Lily as she stood up and started picking up everyone's scroll. As soon as she finished she walked back to her seat.

"Now" said Professor Slughorn. "Miss. Rosemont and Mr. Potter, Miss. Adams and Mr. Parker (Slytherin), Miss. Faore and Mr. Zabini (Slytherin), Miss. Williams and Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans and Mr. Smith, Miss. Harris and Mr. Black. The Professor continued until he had called out everyone in the room.

"Oh he's going to get it" said Lily as she grabbed her stuff.

"But its been two weeks" said Corbin.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not going to embarrass too bad"

"Hold on" said Corbin. "I don't' want to miss this"

"Just sit behind me" said Lily as she walked over where Sebastian was sitting.

"So Harris" said Sirius as he walked up to her. "Me and you partners again."

"Whatever" said Corbin rolling her eyes. "Umm can we sit behind Lily."

"Why? I rather have you here in the back" said Sirius as he grinned at her as he sat next to her.

Corbin lean in towards Sirius's face. She got so closed to his face, that there lips were almost touching.

"Well if we go I might give you a kiss" she said seductively.

Sirius leaned in but as soon as he did Corbin backed off.

"Hey!" said Sirius looking at Corbin..

"I said maybe and if I do it'll be after class" said Corbin innocently. "Now come on"

Corbin walked over and sat right behind Lily, and Sirius sat right next to her.

"Now everyone get started" said Professor Slughorn.

"Evans could you pass me the spider legs" said Sebastian as he turned towards Lily.

"Here you go just don't cheat on Williams with them" said Lily nastily.

"What's that suppose to mean" said Sebastian giving her a strange look.

"Which ever way you take it" snapped Lily.

Sebastian gave her a nasty glare as he turned back towards his potion.

**Meanwhile with Corbin.**

"Harris" said Sirius as he turned towards Corbin.

"What" said Corbin irritably

"Go out with me?"

"No, haven't we been through this before?" said Corbin turning towards him.

"Come on why not" asked Sirius.

"Because" said Corbin turning back to her potion.

"Because why?"

"We wouldn't last long" said Corbin.

"How do you know that" said Sirius looking at Corbin with interest.

"Come on" said Corbin looking at him. "You do have a reputation here with girls"

"How do you know I actually like you" asked Sirius.

Corbin raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever" she finally said.

"Fine" said Sirius. "Will you be my friend?"

"I….What?" said Corbin turning towards him.

"Be my friend" said Sirius. "Since I can't be your boyfriend."

"I don't know" said Corbin actually considering his offer. "You've done a lot of things to Lily…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Maybe" said Corbin frowning. "Look if you want to me my friend you have to earn my trust."

"How do I do that?" said Sirius.

"I don't know"

"But-"

"EVANS!" yelled Sebastian all of a sudden.

"Oops" said Lily in a innocent voice.

"You did that on purpose" said Sebastian angrily.

"No I didn't" snapped Lily. "You were just being too clumsy."

"You know what" said Sebastian as he walked up to her. "Since you spilled my cauldron I will too, he said as he knocked her cauldron over.

"Smith you prick" shouted Lily. "Fine since you want to play games with me, I'll play"

Lily grabbed the jar of cow's blood that was on the table and threw it all over Sebastian's front. Sebastian grabbed the bowl of spiders legs and threw them at Lily, who ducked, and had accidentally hit Corbin with them.

"You son of a -" said Corbin as she swore loudly.

Corbin grabbed a bunch of dead eels and threw them at Sebastian.

And soon Lily, Sebastian, Corbin and Sirius were throwing the ingredient to one other. Everyone seem to be watching every thing that was going Until-

"Stop" yelled Professor Slughorn. "STOP! 40 points from Gryffindor. The four of you get out and wait for me outside.

Lily gave Sebastian the most malicious glare she could muster as she walked with Corbin.

"This is all your fault" said Lily as she yelled at Sebastian.

"Mine?!?! You're the one who spilled my potion all over." snapped Sebastian.

"That was you, you idiot" retorted Lily.

"Well I thought it was kind of fun" said Sirius

"Hey I have something sticky and slimy on me" said Corbin as she rubbed her cheek with her hand.

"Corbin that's frog's slim" said Lily. "We smell so gross right now"

Corbin quickly removed her hand and wiped her hand with her skirt.

Sirius muttered something and all of a sudden everything they had on them had disappeared.

"Thanks Black" said Lily gratefully.

"Yeah thanks" mumbled Corbin.

"No problem" said Sirius as he put his wand away.

"You've been looking at bit remorseful Smith" said Corbin looking at Sebastian. "Done anything you regret lately?"

Sirius looked at both Corbin and Sebastian while Lily just rolled her eyes. She knew Corbin was going to bring this up some way or another.

"What is it to you?" Sebastian snapped. "It's none you your business."

"When it has something to do with my friend it is" said Corbin fiercely.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he said for the second time that day.

"It means you're an jackass for cheating on my friend" retorted Corbin

"What?!?!?!?" yelled Sirius. "You went out with Lily? Is that why you were arguing"

"NO!!!!!!!!" yelled Lily, Corbin, and Sebastian.

"No this bastard cheated on Val didn't he tell you." snapped Lily.

Sirius turned towards Sebastian. "Wait, I thought you liked her or whatever hell you said to us."

"I do"

"Well obviously not if he was with Williams"

"Sebastian" said Sirius looking at Sebastian. "Sure Williams is hot but you could have been with Faore, I'm pretty surprised Sebastian"

"And you're the one to talk" snapped Corbin.

"Hey" said Sirius turning towards Corbin looking at her straight in the eyes. "I have been with girls, but when I'm with them I don't cheat on them."

"Yeah well-"

"I can't believe you behaved this way today" said Professor Slughorn as he walked out of the classroom. "Especially you, Miss Evans"

"But I wasn't the one who started it Professor" said Lily. "It was Smith"

"Miss. Evans but all of you were throwing ingredient every where" said Professor Slughorn.

"We're sorry Professor" said Corbin. "We didn't mean too"

Sebastian gave a loud cough which sounded a lot like 'suck up'. Corbin turned towards him and gave him a nasty glare.

"It's okay I understand, but that doesn't mean your off the hook" said Professor Slughorn. "You have detention, all four of you this Friday."

"But Professor Sebastian and I have Quidditch Practice", said Sirius

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but you should have thought of that before you started fighting and throwing the ingredients" said Professor Slughorn. "Five a clock sharp I don't want you late. Now go back inside the bell is about to ring in any second now."

"See now I can't go Quidditch practice" said Sebastian angrily as he walked back inside the classroom.

"That's not my problem" said Lily as she sat back in her seat and found that everything was clean and organized. "You're the one who started it."

"You know damn straight Evans, that you spilled my potion on purpose" said Sebastian in a very harsh tone.

"Fine I did" said Lily and stood up as the bell rang. "Happy now?"

Lily walked over to Corbin and left Sebastian all alone.

"Are you okay" asked Sirius as he walked over towards Sebastian.

"No, Evans just told me that she spilled my potion on purpose" said Sebastian angrily.

"What are you so mad about?" said James as he and Remus walked over towards Sirius and Sebastian.

"Oh James, we can't go to practice this Friday" said Sirius as he turned towards James.

"What?!?!?! But our final game with Slytherin is this Saturday" said James as they all walked towards the Great Hall and heading outside.

"Yeah but we got detention for throwing the ingredients everywhere" said Sirius.

"But its against Slytherin." said James

"Don't worry we're the best on the team" said Sirius as the walked towards there favorite tree to relax on. "And our team was pretty good this year so relax."

"How can I relax-"

James stopped talking. He saw Lily, Corbin and Val arguing about something.

"What do you think there arguing about?" asked Sirius as he looked over towards Corbin who looked pretty upset.

"I don't know" said Remus "So why were you fighting during Potions?"

"Evans spilled my potion" said Sebastian furiously

"Well you did sort of provoked her mate." said Sirius

"How the hell did I provoke her?" said Sebastian glaring at Sirius

"Because you cheated on her best friend you dolt" said Sirius angrily.

"You what?!?!?!" yelled both James and Remus.

"He went out with Faore cheated on her with Lauren", said Sirius giving Sebastian a dirty look.

"I thought you liked Val" said Remus.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Lauren seduced me" he yelled. "You have no idea how regretful I feel."

"Have you tried talking to Faore" asked James.

"Yes but she just told me to get over her" said Sebastian.

"Don't you think it's the best" said Sirius.

"Maybe but -" said Sebastian

"Look" said Sirius. "That girl is best friends with Evans, and you know how Evans is, she's pretty stubborn, I'm guessing Faore is pretty stubborn too or probably even more"  
"But-" said Sebastian.

Sebastian stop talking. He didn't know what to say anymore.

James just looked at his friend not knowing what to say to him.  
………………………………...

**Meanwhile with Lily.**

"Val I can't believe you were with Zabini" said Lily incredulously.

"Val what the hell were you thinking?" yelled Corbin as she got up off the grass.

They were outside trying to enjoy the weather early May was giving them but right now all three of them were in a heated argument.

"Look just drop it" said Val.

"No where not" said Lily. "Look he's in Slytherin he's up to no good"

"But I'm not going out with him" snapped Val. "I just-"

"Slept with" said Corbin. "Look Val your going to have to stop. Everyone at school is going to see you as the school's slut."

"Look your no one to tell me what to do" said Val. "Its my problems not yours okay?… I'm sorry I'm probably sounding like a bitch right now but please just… stop it okay?"

"We're just watchign out for you Val" said Lily in a sad voice. "We don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well its too late" said Val as she stood up off the grass. "I'll see you later in the dormitory"

"What are we going to do with her?" said Corbin as she watched Val walk back into the castle.

"I don't think there much we can do" said Lily as she looked up at the sky.

"Why would you say that" said Corbin.

"Obviously she really did like Smith and he did cheated on her with Williams who she despises" said Lily. "I have you heard of that saying 'A girl is what a guy makes her'."

"No" said Corbin.

"Well I don't think Val's going to be in any serious relationships for a while" said Lily.

"What are we going to do?" asked Corbin as she turned towards Lily.

"Nothing" said Lily. "She just going to have to realize that what's she's doing is wrong."

Corbin sighed.

Lily just hope that Val wouldn't get hurt anymore.

**A/N I know that there wasn't much Lily and James action but don't worry its coming up soon.  
I would like to thank**

**Germangirl678- I'm really glad that you like the story. Thanxs for reviewing**

**ILOVEmattandHARRY- Sebastian is an ass isn't he? I've actually never heard of cruel intention but I'll watch it sometime. Thanks for the review**

**BrazilianPrincess- I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too**

**Marauders rox- thanxs for the review **

**LazyBoyGilmore- Well I here you go. I updated as soon as I could thanks for the review **

**4ever4given- thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked it**

**XXx-wEiR-OrWhAt-xXx- don't worry Val and Sebastian won't be together for awhile… thanks for the review**

**An Aspiring Author- I'm glad that you liked my story…I know many people are upset that I killed Hazel off but yeahh… thanks for your review **

**I hope you like this chapter**


End file.
